One Piece: A New Start
by Mister Grim
Summary: What happens when 19-year old Cortez is thrown into the One Piece world from Earth? He joins the Straw Hat's on their adventures, of course!
1. Chapter 1: My Luck Sucks

**Chapter 1: My Luck Sucks**

"Wake up, Mr. Vladamire!"

The shouting quickly woke me up from my sleep. "Huh?...What?" I asked in confusion. After looking around I realized I was in my college English class and at the front of the room was my teacher, Mr. Taylor, he wore an old gray suit, had brown hair and eyes, and he did not look happy.

"Mr. Vladamir," he said making sure he had my attention. "You know the rules, sleeping in my class will not be tolerated, so leave my room."

I let out an aggrivated sigh, as I gathered my things. Once I had them all I got up and walked out of the room not even bothering looking at my fellow classmates who, were more than likely giving me looks that said: 'Your an idiot., Why would you do that?, and all other looks that I didn't want to deal with.

I decided to take a detour to the bathroom. After I was done with my buisness and washing my hands, I looked at my self in the mirror. I was your basic 19 year old kid standing at 5'9 and having a nice buil, not body builder but I was in shape. I would put my looks at good, not actor handsome but not exactly un-attractive either. Short unruly black hair and amber eyes, and a small soul patch. I looked at my attire which consisted of a red and black pinstriped blazer, as well as an extremely long pair of dark trousers, black shoes, and my grandfathers WWII black beret.

After letting out another sigh I left the rest room and began walking around campus. I rode here with a friend in order to save gas and money. As walked around I began thinking back to why I feel asleep in class and the answer was simple. I was up late last night watching my favorite anime One Piece. Now, I like other animes like Naruto or Bleach, but One Piece just was better in my opinion.

"Some times I wish my life was more like that." I said to myself, letting out a small laugh afterwards. Yeah, like that would ever happen. I looked up at the sky, to just look at the clear blue sky's of Arkansas, when I noticed something falling from the skies. "Wow." was my genius reply to the falling object. It didn't even dawn on me to realize that the damn thing was falling right in my direction!

By the time I realized that it was done to late for me to move out of the way. "Son of a..." my cursing to whatever being out there was cut short when the object slammed right into me.

I really didn't feel any sort of pain or anything, but I do remember thinking one last thing...

My Luck Sucks!

The next thing I noticed was my surroundings it wasn't all white and fluffy like Heaven was suppose to be, but it wasn't all fire and brimestone like Hell. It was a big, empty, gray thing of nothingness.

Looking around for anything my frustration finally got the better of me. "Alright! If anyone or thing is here! Come out, already damn it!"

"Hehehehehehe."

Turning around I saw a man, around his thirties. He was bald and looked like he was wearing some court judge uniform.

"You and I have a lot to talk about, Cortez." the man told me in a gruff voice.

And I had but, one thought going through my head...

My Luck Really F*^%ing Sucks!


	2. Chapter 2: Roomate, Training, Mikans

**I want to thank all who have reviewed so far. So, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own One Piece or any other references made. I do own the character and original ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Roomate, Training, and...Mikans?**

* * *

I stared at the man for what felt like a life time until...

"What do you mean 'have a lot to talk about'!?" I shouted. "Where the hell am I and who the hell are you!?"

The man let out a frustrated sigh at my questioning. "First, my name is Morgan and Second, we are inside your head." he answered.

"Bull Shit!" I shouted. "Do you expect me to believe that crap!"

"Fine!" he shouted. "How about this, your favorite anime is One Piece and you find Nico Robin attractive."

My eyes widened and my face went red in embarassment. "How did you know that?" I catiously asked.

He just raised an eyebrow at me. "I said we're in your head." was his reply. "I know all kinds of things about you."

"But...How..." I couldn't even think of the right question to ask him.

"Just listen and I will explain." he told me. "Alright, let's start with the most obvious thing right now. You are not dead, just unconsious."

"That's a relief." I commented.

"Moving on," he replied. "Now, I'm what's known as an 'Overseer'. An Overseer is a being that watches over the different dimensions, to make sure that things that do not belong there come into that dimension or 'Leaks' as we call them" he explained.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "Other dimension actually exsist?"

"Uh, Yeah." was Morgan's reply. "Now, Overseers watch over every dimension, except your dimension." he told me.

"Why?"

"Simple, your dimension is what we refer to as 'The Birth Dimension'." he answered. "Your dimension is what causes the birth of every other dimension that exsists and actually has no 'Leaks' in it."

"Huh?" was the only thing I could say.

"Okay, lets try this." he said. "All of those shows, movies, books, and what not that you have in your world created dimensions of that stuff."

I was still having a hard time undestanding all of this and Morgan could tell.

Letting out a sigh he tried another approach. "Here, this should help. I was one of the Overseers to the dimension that you might know as the 'Narutoverse'."

At the mention of that my eyes widened in realization.

"Now, you get it!" he shouted.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "You said that every dimension has an 'Overseer' but, you just said that in the 'Narutoverse' that it has more than one."

"That's true. So let me explain that." he told me and with the snap of his finger a black board was now there.

He drew a circle in the middle of the board and a few other circles around that one and then connected them all with lines.

"Okay, the one in the middle is your dimension, all the ones around it are dimesions that have been born from yours. You following so far?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, these lines are very important." he said pointing to one that was from my dimension to another. "These are the paths that we Overseers take when we travel from one dimension to another, but these paths also determine how often 'Leaks' appear in that dimension."

"But, if that's true how come my dimension doesn't have an Overseer?" I asked.

"That's because, you dimesnion creates the others so bits of that dimension exsist in yours so 'Leaks' don't happen there." he explained. "Now, the amount of 'Leaks' in a dimension is determined by the line that connects it to other dimensions, the longer the line the fewer the 'Leaks' the shorter the more. But, that is not the only thing that determines the amount of 'Leaks'."

"What else does?" I asked curiously.

"The energy in that dimension." he answered. Seeing my confused face he decided to explain. "You know that in the 'Narutoverse' they have is what is known as 'Chakra'. Now, that in itself isn't a problem, but those demons that are made of pure raw chakra act as magnets for 'Leaks' so even if a dimension has a long path that energy makes it seems as if that path was shorter." he explained.

"That makes sense." I commented.

"Good, with the technical stuff out of the way let's move onto why I'm in your head." Morgan said. "To put it simply I was running from some of my fellow Overseers and was traveling through your dimension when I crashed into you and well now I'm stuck inside your body."

"What!?" I shouted at him.

"I. am. now. stuck. inside. your. body." he said slowly like I didn't hear him the first time. "Think of it like Nauto and the Kyuubi."

"Can't you just seperate yourself from me?" I asked hopefully.

"If I could we wouldn't even be having this conversation." he answered. "I don't like it and you don't like, but we are stuck together...roomy."

I let out a frustrated sigh, as if this day wasn't already bad enough. Then I realized something. "Wait, why were you running from other Overseers?" I asked.

"We had a disagrement." was his answer.

"Care to explain?" I asked in annoyance.

"Well, we Overseers are not allowed to interfer with the dimension itself." he said. "I wanted to change the 'Narutoverse' so that Naruto himself would actualy have a nice life, parents, and all that."

"How does that seem bad enough for you to have to flee?"

"I got into a fight with the other Overseer and the penalty for attacking another Overseer is well...death." was his answer.

"What!"

"Yeah, so I was running to another dimension to hide in and well I ended up 'running' into you."

"So, those Overseers are going to come for you and kill me to kill you!" I shouted in panic.

"No, they won't find me for two reasons." he answered. "First, the dimension I was heading to actually doesn't have an Overseer either. Second, I lost all my Overseer powers when we fused so, they have no way of tracking me."

"So, that's it your just going to live in my body as I go about with my life?"

"Hehe, well about that. You see when we hit I had opened a portal into that dimension I was going to so when we hit you...kind of went through the portal." he told me.

After hearing that I ran over to him and grabbed him and began shaking him. "You mean to tell me that I'm in some dimension and no way to defend myself!?" I shouted.

After getting out of my grip he decided to answer. "No, you actualy have a way to defend yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, now Overseers are assigned to dimensions based off the energy that they have. So, me being from the 'Narutoverse' means I have chakra and with me being stuck in you your lucky that the chakra some how managed to stay around to go into your body." he explained.

"So I have chakra?" I asked him, which he nodded his head to. "Sweet! I can really defend myself being able to do some jutsu! I exclaimed.

"Yeah, you can't actually do jutsu." Morgan told me ending my celebration.

"What!? Why!?" I shouted at him.

"For two reasons. First, you do not have an element to your chakra so no you can't be shooting fireballs. Second, I don't know how to do most of the jutsus that use normal chakra." he explained.

"Oh, so I'm not royaly screwed just screwed! That makes me feel oh so much better!" I said sarcasticly.

"Listen, smartass just because I don't know how to teach you to transform doesn't mean I can't teach you anything at all!" he shouted at me.

"So, what can you teach me?"

"How to use chakra to applify your strength, like Tsunade." he answered.

"That's better then nothing." I replied. "Anything else?"

"Let's see the 'Tree Walking' exercise and the 'Water Walking' one. That's about it." he answered.

I just let out a sigh, hey it was better then nothing at all right? "How much chakra do I actually have?"

Morgan adopted a thinking pose. "Hmmm, I'd say about a tails worth of chakra." was his reply.

Before I could comment I noticed the gray void was rippling. "How what's going on?" I asked.

"Seem's your waking up." he replied. "Remember, I'm in your head so if you need to talk, think it."

I couldn't even reply before it was all gone.

* * *

My eyes slowly started to open and at first all I could see was a bunch of blurs, but then everything was slowly starting to come into to focus and I noticed I was what looked like a bedroom.

"Well, it looks like someone is waking up." came a female voice coming somewhere in the room.

I quickly sat up to look for the person, but that was a bad idea as my head started feeling like some beat it with a hammer.

"Careful, the doc says you have a pretty nasty head wound." the woman said.

After the pain went down for me to handel I managed to find the person to go with the voice and my eyes threatened to pop out of my head.

Sitting in a chair not to far from the bed, I was apparently put in, was a young woman in her early 20's, light blue hair kept out of her face by a red hair tie, light pink lip gloss, green eyes, a swirling tattoo running down her right arm.

"H…bu…humma….adu…" was my intelligent reply.

The woman raised an eyebrow at me. "I hope your actually trying to say something." she said. "Here, let me introduce myself, my name is Nojiko and you are..."

After managing to get my thoughts back together and pick my tongue off the floor, hey can you blame me? I know for a fact that I'm in another dimension and just now figured out I'm in One Piece and the first person I meet is Nojiko! I'll tell you right now, she is pretty damn good looking when you see her in real life. "I'm Vladamire Cortez." I answered, remembering last names go first.

"Well, Cortez mind a telling me why I found you in the middle of my Mikan Grove?" Nojiko asked.

Damn, I can't say 'Hey, I'm from another dimension and landed there' that will get me thown into some nut house, do they even have those here? Anyway not the point.

"I'm not sure. That part of my memory is just a blank, the last thing I rememer was falling asleep." I lied.

Luck was finally on my side. "Well, the doc did say that head wound was pretty bad, probably messed up your memory." she told me.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Well, since your awake and healthy enough to move your going to help me make up for lost time picking Mikans." she told me with an evil smile.

"What! Why should I do that?" I asked her.

She sent a glare my way. "Because, I could have just left you out there or brought your ass to jail, but I was nice enough to think that someone would be kind enough to help their savior." she stated.

Realizing she had a point I decided to do the right thing. "Alright, I'll help." I told her.

"Great, now let's get to work." she said forcing me up off the bed and out the door.

* * *

Once, we were outside we got to work, and when I say 'we' I mean me, Nojiko just sat back and barcked orders, now I see how she and Nami are sisters bossy and a pain in the ass.

_'She played me inside the house, didn't she?' _I thought to myself.

_'Big Time.'_ came Morgans voice.

The sudden appearance made me jump slighlty, luckily Nojiko didn't notice.

_'Don't do that!'_

_'Whatever, so when are you going to train?'_

_'When, my head is all fixed up.'_

_'You don't have time to wait around! You have no idea when Luffy might show up.'_

_'You got a better idea?'_

_'Well, I could try channeling some chakra into you head where your injured and speed up the cells there to help you heal.'_

_'Wait, you can do that?'_

_"In theory, our relationship is like Naruto and the Kyuubi, so I should be able to do that.'_

_'Well, give it a try.'_

After I finished talking to Morgan my head started to feel warm, not real hot but enough to feel.

"Alright Cortez, that's enough!" Nojiko shouted at me.

I turned back to her to see she had a drink and a sandwich. I walked towards her and she handed to me.

"Thanks." I said as I began eating. I then remembered I needed I place to train. "Hey, Nojiko do have like a woods or something on your island?"

"Yeah, just back behind my house. You can't miss it." she said as she pointed to it. "Why do you need to know?" she asked.

"I'm going to go up there and train." was my answer.

"Not any time soon, with that injury to your head." she commented.

_'Hey, Morgan you done?'_ I thougtht.

_'Yup, just finished. I can honestly say I'm suprised that it actually worked.'_

I grabbed the bandages that we're wrapped around my head and began removing them.

"What are you doing!?" Nojiko shouted at me. "Your not fully healed!"

I gave Nojiko a smirk. "I heal pretty fast see." I told her as I gave my head a tap to prove my point.

"Hold on before you run off to do something stupid." she replied as she ran into the house. She came out later with a backpack. "Here, this has some supplies that will last at least a week or two." she told me as she handed the bag to me.

"I can't take this." I told her as I tried to give the bag back.

"Yes you can and you will." she said firmly as she pushed the bag back. "You can always work the debt out later." she added with an evil smirk.

I just rolled my eyes. "Sure, but if anything bad happens put a white flag on your roof and I'll be here to help." I told her.

When she nodded her head 'yes' I made my way towards the woods.

* * *

Once I made it to the edge of the woods, Morgan decided to make another appearance.

_'Alright let's get started.'_ he said.

_'Where do I start?'_

_'First, let's try you actually tapping into that chakra.'_

_'Easier said then done.'_

_'Look, just close your eyes and concentrate.'_

I did as he said and closed my eyes.

_'Now, do you feel something inside you?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'That's the chakra. Now, I want you to try and force it into your legs._

_'What!? Why!?'_

_'Listen, how do you think all those ninjas moved so fast or jumped so high? They learned to channel chakra into their legs to increase those. So this is your first steo to increasing you strength.'_

_'Alright, damn.'_

I then began concentrating on the energy and willing it to move towards my legs.

_'Ok, I think I got it.'_ I thought as I opened my eyes.

_'Good, now jump.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'Jump, let's see if it worked.'_

_'Alright.'_

I did as Morgan said and jumped, but unfortanetly I didn't expect to go real high and ended up slamming my head into a branch.

I feel back to the ground with a loud THUD, groaning in pain.

_'Hahahahahaha! That was F*%$ing Hillarious!'_

This was going to be a long training time.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now, I just want to get one thing out of the way before the next chapter.**

**Cortez is not going to be like the Hulk in terms of strength, all the charkra does is amplify his strength. So, after he gets that down I would put him at twice the normal strength of a human.**

**Anyway don't forget to review. Cause, next chapter the Straw Hats are finally going to make an appearance!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Crew

**I want to tahnk all those who have reviewed so far.**

**And Daisylovesu asked me a very good question. Now, I would love to answer you right now, but if I did it would ruin something I have planned for later in the story.**

**But, if you guys have any questions the feel free to ask them and I'll answer them if I can without giving out to much information to future chapters.**

******Disclaimer: I don not own One Piece or any other references made. I do own the character and original ideas.**

**Now, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting The Crew**

* * *

It's been roughly a week since I began my training to use chakra to enhance my strength, and I'll tell you it actually went easier then I thought. The 'Tree Walking' was a snap it took me a couple of minutes when, it took some one like Naruto days. Morgan told me it was because he was in my body so he could tell me the exact amount of chakra to use without a problem.

I was sitting on a branch just at the edge of the woods looking over Cocoyashi Village. I then noticed a small white dot over Nojiko's house.

_'Looks like it's time for some action.'_ I thought as I jumped down and ran towards town.

_'You know your even lucky that you arrived here before Luffy and his crew, right?'_ Morgan chimed in.

He was right, a few days back I saw the giant tower of Arlong Park, so it meant that Luffy haden't been here.

_'Just shut it! I have more important buisness.'_

_'Yeah, but do you even know where to go?'_ Morgan asked.

At that I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't have a freaking clue where to go! Hell, I didn't even know if they were already fighting Arlong and his crew.

_'Calm down!'_ Morgan shouted at me. _'Just go to Arlong Park first and see if the fight has started.'_

_'Good idea.'_

And with that I made my way to Arlong Park.

* * *

It wasn't real hard to find the place, I mean it had the biggest building on the island so it didn't take long at all to get to.

_'Looks like I got go over the wall.' _I thought.

I'll tell you knowing how to walk on flat surfaces is the best thing you can have at this point. Once I was over the wall I made my way towards the big ass tower.

_'Looks like nobodies here.' _Morgan said.

No sooner had he said that did we here the sounds of a fight coming from the tower."

"The human escaped! Get him!" came the shouts of the fishmen from inside the tower.

_'You were saying.'_

_'Shut up!'_

All of the sudden the green-haired swordsman, Zoro came bursting out of the building with about a dozen fishmen behind him.

Of course, they all stopped when they saw me.

"Who the hell are you?" asked a blue-ish fishmen with a spear.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself. "I'm nobody speacial."

"He's lying!" a red fishmen with a club shouted. "I bet his part of this guys crew!"

The other fishmen apparently agreed with the guy as the group quickly surrounded me and Zoro.

"Hope you can handel yourself." Zoro commented as he looked at all the fishmen.

"Oh, I'm sure that I can." I replied.

Before, the fishmen had time to attack I charged towards the nearest one, which happened to be the red one that started all this.

"Pulverizer!"

I threw a chakra charged punch right into his gut, that sent him flying a good distance back.

The fishmen and Zoro looked suprised at me. But, that didn't last long as a fishmen with a sword tried to attack me from behind me.

"Chest Cracker!"

I slammed my elbow directly into the fishmen's chest. He went flying back knocking a few of his buddies onto the ground.

The fishmen with spear tried stabbing me, but I dropped to the ground to avoid the attack.

"Shattering Kick!"

I then lifted myself off the ground using my hand and deliverd a strong kick to his chin, sending him skyward.

I got back up to see a yellow fishmen with two swords looking at me. "What the hell are you!?" he shouted.

I slowly made my towards him, the entire time he never took his eyes off me, apparently he was scared or something.

Once, I made it towards him I answered. "Just you average, everyday joe."

"Skull-Buster!"

I then drove my fist right into his face sending the poor bastard flying back.

_'That was kind of...anti-climatic.' _I thought.

I looked to see Zoro sitting in, what I think was a chair, watching me.

"So, you mind actually telling me who you are?" Zoro asked in a blunt manner.

"Vladamire Cortez." I told him. "Just you average guy, looking for a little adventure."

"Yeah, average people don't have the strength to knock out a half a dozen of these fish guys." Zoro replied.

Before I could even reply I was cut off from a voice coming from behind the wall farthest from us.

"Ooooh! Ooooh! Oh! This one's awesome!"

Looking towards where it came from, I saw three fishing poles up in the air, one seemingly jerking something on its line.

"Even I, a member of Arlong's elite, Hachi-Hatchan can't pull it up! It must be a super great fish! I don't know where you've come from, but your gusto is East Blue's best…" It was here the middle fishing pole pulled upward, bringing along a pair of striped pantaloons with the bottom portion of a person still in them. "Wh..What the? What? Oh it was myself."

*SNAP*

Releasing the person from its grasp, the line snapped. Zoro and I shrugged at each other and went to investigate, peering over the top of the wall while standing on some small statue-like object. On the other side of the wall, was a pink-skinned man with a long trumpet-like mouth, six muscled and tentacle-like arms coming from its torso.

"Truly my gusto is East Blue's best." He said, before peering to the side with an inquisitive look. "Anything strange?" he asked.

"Define strange?" I asked.

Swinging his head up towards us, a look of surprise in his face. "Huh? Who the heck are you?" He shouted, teeth clenched and eyes wide. His face soon turned the opposite, resembling a kid who needs to introduce himself. "M-me? I'm Hatchan. Call me Hatchi." He said as he performed various poses.

"Nice to meet ya, Hatchan. We're guests of Arlong's." I said, wanting to skip the pleasantries. Before Zoro could object, I elbowed him in the side sending looks to the area we had just fought in.

"Yeah, guests." Zoro repeated.

"Ah…but you know Arlong-san is not here right now, right?" Hatchi replied.

"Yeah, could you take us to him, we need to talk with him." I said, lifting myself from the wall.

"Ahhhh….he's currently in Cocoyashi chasing some weird long-nosed guy…they say there's another uppity human caught and held here though." He declared, scratching his trumpet-mouth. "Arlong-san should still be there, so hop in." He gestured towards the floating jar near him. "I'll take you right to him, swordsman and beret."

After me and Zoro hopped in Hatchi speed off. And a few minutes later we were at a dock getting off.

"Arlong-san should be around here." Hatchi said, turning back towards the water.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Yeah, thanks." was Zoro's reply.

"Don't mention it, later." He waved goodbye and dove into the water, re-strapping the jar on his back and began swimming. As we walked forward, he shouted at us. "Oui! I never got your names! My name? Its Hatchan. Come again!" and away he went.

"Strange guy…" Zoro stated with a smile.

"Yeah, but can you name one person you know who is normal?" I asked.

Zoro gave out a light chuckle. "Good point."

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but your the famous Roronoa Zoro, correct?" I asked.

"How did you know that?" Zoro asked.

"I've heard that Zoro is a swordsman with green hair. No a lot of people with that hair color." I said.

"True."

We kept running for a bit till I heard soemthing crash not to far off.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Hey, Zoro I'd stop if I was you!" I called out to him.

"Huh? Why would I..." his question was cut off.

"YO! ZORO!"

Poor Zoro didn't even know what hit him, literally! A green-striped boat came barreling through the forest and caught him right on the bow. Sighing a breath and stifling my laughter, I followed the swath of destruction the boat caused from landing into a batch of rice patties, seeing the dust settle as it crashed headfirst into a nearby hill. Avoiding the falling debris as I jogged along to catch up, I heard Zoro's shouting coming from the wreckage as I neared. Jumping upon the ruined cabin of the ship, I was met with sight of a black-haired, straw hat wearing, lean boy and a blonde-haired, suit-bearing lad with a cigarette in his mouth. I could only laugh at not only their appearance, but how it had come to this.

"Hahahahaha! I'm glad I'm not you!" I shouted out.

"Oi Zoro...you know this guy?" Luffy asked.

"Vladamire Cortez is my name, adventuring is my game." I said as I introduced myself.

Luffy just had a large grin on his face, laughing at my introduction. "Shishishi! My name's Luffy, this is Zoro and Sanji we're pirates." he told me.

During this point Yosaku dug his way out of the wreckage.

"Oui, Zoro, where are Usopp and Johnny?" Luffy asked as he turned towards Zoro.

"Usopp?...That's right! This isn't time to be messing around!" Zoro replied, "He was caught by Arlong. If we don't hurry, he'll be killed."

"He's dead." Came a broken and battered voice.

"What?" Everyone, but me shouted.

A dirty and bruised Johnny fell to his knees as he talked, "It's too late….Usopp-aniki is dead…He was killed!" Pounding his fist on the ground, Johnny continued sobbing, "BY NAMI-ANEKI!"

The shock was evident upon all their faces, not wanting to interrupt the tale, I merely sat upon a bench-like portion of the ruined mast. Apparently Johnny had the same idea as he sat criss-crossed upon the ground when he continued. "Yeah…it's horrible….that women's a witch! In order to obtain some hidden treasure in Cocoyashi Village for herself, she was kissing up to Arlong!" He bent over, a hand resting on the ground in front of him to support himself. "And for that purpose, she killed without thinking about it…She's a rotten-hearted low-life! We've been fooled this entire time!"

"BASTARD!" Luffy had grabbed a hold on Johnny by the collar and was looking him straight in the eye, yelling "Say that one more time and I'll kill you!"

"Stop it Luffy…this has nothing to do with Johnny." Zoro interjected, coming beside Luffy.

"You don't have to believe me…but I saw it with my own eyes! I saw what she did to Usopp-aniki!" Johnny cried out, still firm in Luffy's grasp.

"You're making crap up!" Luffy retaliated, "There's no way Nami would kill Usopp! We're nakama!"

"Who's nakama, Luffy?" At this point, I noticed a familiar figure in green approach us, her arms crossed on her belly. Nami held her staff in her elbow, a stern and unwelcoming expression over her face.

"Nami!" Dropping Johnny, Luffy turned to face Nami.

I tuned out most of the conversation that was going on until a certain part made tune back in.

"It wasn't until Roronoa Zoro and some mysterious guy with a black beret and a soul patch did something stupid…and I'm guessing that that would be you on the mast." Nami said sending a glare in my direction.

"Would you believe I was a tourist that got lost?" I asked her with a smirk.

I heard a what sounded like a chuckle from Zoro and Nami went back to ranting. Which, I paid no mind to.

After a few minutes Nami left, Luffy was splayed out on the road, and the other two were just lounging around.

A few minuted went by until Sanji spoke up.

"Why was she crying earlier?"

Zoro gave a guff, and replied, "That woman…crying?"

"She was crying in her heart."

"Keh. What? Crying tears of guilt for killing Usopp?" Zoro replied.

I hoped off the mast and made my to the road that Luffy was on. Ignoring the fight going on between Zoro and Sanji.

***Blam***

I turned around just in time to see Usopp get his head smashed between Zoro and Sanji's attacks.

It was so funny I feel on the ground laughing my ass off. And my laughing woke Luffy up from his nap.

"Eh? What's going on?" he asked groggily. It was at this point he noticed Usopp. "Ah! Usopp, did Nami do this!?"

I finally stopped laughing enough to answer Luffy. "No, it was Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb over there." I told him pointing to Zoro and Sanji.

"What was that!?" they both shouted at me.

"Luffy…you're here!" Usopp said, relief in his voice.

"Yo, I'm here too, remember me? From the restaurant?" Sanji added in.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU!" The sniper yelled, it was his attention shifted to me as I meandered over from where Luffy was napping. "Eh? Who are you?"

"Cortez, adventurer." I answered.

"Yosh! I'm Captain Usopp! Pleasure to meet you!" He cried, puffing his chest out, I simply nodded my head in acknowledgement and left them to continue their discussion about Nami as I leaned against a tree on the road.

A few minutes later I noticed Nojiko was walking towards us.

_'Aw, crap.'_ I thought.

_'Yeah, she looks pretty pissed.'_ Morgan added in.

And pissed she was cause she stopped her way towards me before even going up to Luffy and the others.

"You!" she shouted as she socked him on the back of the head. "I should have know you would do something stupid!"

"Who's she?" Luffy asked bluntly.

Nojiko introduced herself and informed us she was Nami's sister and how it was useless to try and stop Arlong.

"Why is it 'useless'?" Zoro piped up.

"I'm telling you now…don't interfere anymore than you have. Leaven Nami alone." She stated coldly, a hand on her hip and coldness in her eyes. "And I'll tell you the reason why…but once I do so, you need to leave this island."

"Is it about why she is with the fishmen?" Usopp asked.

"Yes."

"Pass." Luffy again blurted abruptly, heading down the path Nojiko had just come from. "I don't really care about her past…I'm gonna go on a walk."

"I think I'm going to walk as well." I said.

_'Why are going for a walk?'_ Morgan asked.

_'Need to have a clear head for when I go help Luffy fight Arlong.'_

_'Why would you do that?'_

_'For three resons. First, I want to join his crew and helping him is the best way to do that. Second, I have to repay Nojiko for all she has done for me.'_

_'And the Third reson?'_

_'It's the right thing to do.'_

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter.**

**Now, don't forget to review or ask any questions you might have.**

**Oh, and another thing, I'm going to need an allias for Cortez for when he gets his bounty, so if any of you guys have an idea for one I'd really appreciate it if you left that in a review. (I suck at nicknames, so that's why I need help.)**


	4. Chapter 4: Payback and Suprises

**Hey, everyone! It's time for a new chapter!**

**Now, Daisylovesu asked if this is going to be a RobinxOc story. And the answer to that question is a 'Yes', at this point in time, it might change becuase I have a twist that I want to try.(Details will be at the end of this chapter.)**

**I Still have not chosen an allias for Cortez yet, but when I do I'll make the announcement of which one it is and who gave me the idea. But, I want to thank all those who have sent in ideas so far.**

**********Disclaimer: I don not own One Piece or any other references made, or any other characters that might be used. I do own the character and original ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Payback and Suprises**

* * *

I continued my way into the VIllage on Commi Island, Luffy decided to run there at some point and was long gone.

_'So do you actually have a plan for the future?'_ Morgan asked me.

_'What do you mean?' _I asked him.

_'I mean, are you to keep Ace from dying and all that?'_

I thought about that real hard. I mean I like Ace and all, but if he doesn't die then Luffy adn the guys don't train for those two years, and if that doesn't happen they wouldn't even make it five minutes on Fishmen Island.

_'As much as I want to make sure no one dies, I don't think I have much of a choice on that one. But, I can make sure some things turn out better then what they would.'_

I then noticed I was inside the little village, the few villagers out were glaring at me, must of heard about me attacking those fishmen. Sighing I began looking around, until I noticed Luffy by a palm tree.

"Hey! Luffy!" I shouted out to him.

Luffy turned to look at me, once he saw it was me a huge grin spread across his face. "Cortez! You just missed a parade!" he shouted at me.

_'Parade?'_

Then I realized what he was talking about. Before, he could say any more a took off for Nami and Nojiko's house.

_'Damn it! How could I forget!'_

_'What are you talking about?'_

_'That parade were the Marines that steal Nami's money and shoot Nojiko!'_

I didn't pay any more attention to Morgan as I ran as hard and fast as I could to the Mikan Grove that Nami hide her money in.

Once I got close enough I could see the trees to their house I heard it.

***BANG***

Time seemed to have frozen as that gun shot rang threw my ears. My mind couldn't even comprehend what had happened, but as soon as it did I began running faster then I was before. I was pissed, but once I got there to see it all, oh I was beyond pissed. I was F&%$ING FURIOUIS!

Nami and the Pinwheel guy, Genzo I think his name is, were over Nojiko trying to stop the bleeding. The marines didn't even bother looking towards them as they continued digging up Nami's treasure.

I didn't really know what to do, so I made my over to Nojiko thinking there was something I could do to help.

I just pushed my past the two over her.

_'Morgan, can you do something to help her?'_ I asked him as I put pressure on the bullet wound.

_'What do you want me to do?'_

_'I want you to f*&$ing heal her! What else would I want you to do?'_

_'I can't do that.'_

_'What!? Yes you...'_

_'No. I. Can't.'_

_'But, you healed me.'_

_'Yes, but that's because, I'm inside you. She isn't and I'm sorry to say this, but I don't know how to even begin to teach you medical jutsu.'_

My anger was boiling over at this point, not at Morgan, but at myself for not being able to prevent this and those bastard marines for doing this.

"Take Nojiko to the Doctor." I told the two around me.

When, they didn't react fast enough, I yelled at them. "Get her to the Doctor! Now!"

That did it. Genzo picked Nojiko up to carry her as he began making his way to the village. Nami was a bit more reluctant, I don't know if it was because she was worried about me or what I would do, but in the end she ran after Genzo.

I got up, Nojiko's blood still on my hands, and made my way to the leader of these marines. That rat bastard, laughing as he and his men kept gathering more and more of the treaseure.

"I can't believe how much is here!' the rat shouted in glee. "Were lucky Arlong decided to turn on his little pawn!"

This was not helping my temper as I began cracking my knuckles a I flexed my hands into fists. By the time I made it close to the Rat guy he finally noticed me.

"Who the..."

"Chin Cracker!"

I didn't let him finsish his question as I clocked him in the chin with a massive uppercut. I was't done there though as I jumped into the air after the prick.

"Meteor Kick!"

I then gave him a powerful heel drop kick to the gut that sent him back to the ground, a small crater being made from impact.

I looked at the guy in the crater. He was out could, eyes rolled in the back of his head and blood dripping from his mouth.

I looked at the rest of the marines that were still there.

"Get this guy, leave the treasure, and get out now!" I shouted at them.

Most of them were sweating bullets and shaking, hell two of them passed out, but they didn't move.

"**GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF HERE NOW!"**

That was enough to get them moving as they grabbed there captian, the two passed out two crew mates, and hualed ass out of there.

Once they were gone I began making my way back to the village more then ready to fight Arlong and his crew.

_'You, ok?'_ Morgan asked.

_'Yeah.'_

_'Listen, I'm sorry that I couldn't heal Nojiko if I could have I would've.'_

_'I know, don't worry about it.'_ I told him, but I thought came into my head. _'Hey, you got any idea why those marines acted like that? I mean I know I beat their captian, but that shouldn't cause two of them to faint.'_

_'Oh, that well...'_

_'Spit it out!'_

_'Alright, geez. Look, from what I could tell is you instictavly used your chakra when you we're releasing your "Killer Intent", so in a sense you amplified that to create an aura of pure murderous, hatred. That would cause anyone to faint if they aren't real brave.'_

"AARRRLLOONGGG!"

The desperate cry/scream kept me from answering.

I arrived just in time to see Nami stabbing herself in the arm trying to rid herself of her Arlong tatoo.

"Luffy…this isn't any of your business!" She scolded him through tears, "I told you to leave this island, didn't I?"

"Yeah…you did." He answered plainly.

"Go away! Go away! You….Go away!" She sobbed, throwing dirt behind her. She soon had to place her hand on the ground while the other covered her mouth, becoming wet from her tears.

"Luffy…" Nami turned towards him, "Help me…"

Luffy's answer couldn't have been more perfect, taking his treasured hat and placing it on her head, he turned and walked away from her before shouting, "OF COURSE!"

I walked up to Luffy and his crew before they began marching towards Arlong Park, but I stoped to talk to Nami.

"I know it isn't much, but your treasure is safe." I told her. She looked up at me with tears still running down her face. "Use that, to help the people of this island."

When, I finished I ran to catch up with Luffy and the gang.

"Hope you don't mind a little extra help." I said

Luffy just nodded his head in a silent agreement to let me come along.

I'll tell you that march towards Arlong Park was one of the greatest things I've ever done. It just made you realize that we were about to do something that would change the lives of not only dozens of people, but saving a good friend.

Passing through the gathered crowd near the gates of Arlong Park, we stopped where Johnny and Yosaku were waiting, somewhat bloodied and dirtied. As much as I wanted to burst down the gate myself...I couldn't steal the spotlight from the main character…allowing Luffy to punch the massive gates open with but three blows.

"Which one is…Arlong?" He asked, a silent fury tempering his voice.

I began looking around at Arlong and his crew, but something was wrong.

I know for a fact that it's suppose to be Arlong, the big lipped guy, Hatchi, and the ray guy.

But, standing right next to Arlong was another fishmen that looked very familiar.

The fishman next to Arlong was around six foot, gray skin, shark like eyes and teeth. He was very broad in the chest and didn't wear a shirt. He had no hair on his head, a large dorsal fin went from the top of his head down to about half his back. He had two fins on his elbows and webbed hands. He wore a pair of blue-ish pants and no shoes, showing his webbed feet.

"Looks, like we have company, Arlong-aniki." The unknown fishmen said.

"Your appear to be right, Kisame-aniki." Arlong replied.

My eyes threatened to pop out of my head when I heard that name. And after getting a better look at the guy I realized it was Kisame!(After he fuses with his sword) The Tailless Tailed Beast!, The Monster of The Hidden Mist!, The guy strong enough to capture the Four-Tailed demon on his own and fight up agianst the Eight-Tails and almost win!

_'Oh...'_ I started.

_'SHIT!'_ Morgan finished.

Things just got a lot harder for me.

* * *

**Bum-Bum-Bum! I hope you all like this chapter and that nice little twist-suprise I threw in there!**

**Now, it will be explained why and how Kisame is there in the next chapter.**

**Now, on to the other twist. I'm thinking of adding two female characters that exsist in the OP world to join Luffy's crew. The reasons being that this way I can have a bit more of an original idea then some of the other 'person falls into One Piece' stories.**

**I don't know who it is going to be or who they might be paired with if they do, but here's a list of some possible choices:**

**Boa Hancock-If she joins then she will be paired with Luffy, if not Luffy will be with Nami**

******Marguerite**

**Jewelry Bonney**

**This are the only options I ahve thought of, if you guys have any ideas send them in with a review and later on I'll put up a poll on my profile for you guys to vote The two girls with the most votes will join the crew.**


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering A Promise

**I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far.**

**Now, then on to a particular matter. I had mention in my last chapter tha I planned on adding two female characters from the OP world to Luffy's crew. Well, I have thought about it, I'm not sure if I will try that idea now, since it would seem like this is more of a romance story, which it is not. So, we will all ahve to wait and see.**

**Aslo, in terms of pairing that will be int he story. The RobinxOC will more then likely happen. I f it does don't expect Cortex to start trying ot win her over as soon as she meets.**

**Enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I don not own One Piece or any other references made. I do own the character and original ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Remembering A Promise**

* * *

I was freaking out.

Ok, freaking out is an understatement. I was a few seconds away from falling over dead from a heart attack!

_'Morgan! Why the hell, Kisame is here!?'_

_'I don't know!'_

_'What kind of Overseer doesn't know why a guy from one dimension is in another!'_

_'Hey! I've never heard or seen something like this! So, don't get pissy with me!'_

_'Can you at least tell me something to make me feel better!'_

_'If I had to make a guess, I would say that your being here has caused other Leaks to start appearing.'_

_'That still doesn't explain how Kisame is Arlong's brother!'_

_'The only thing I can think of is reality itself is warping to acompany your being here.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'Okay, in simpler terms. Reality is warping itself and the Leaks to make up for an extra person that should not be here to fight Arlong and his crew.'_

_'So, I can expect other Leaks to appear?'_

_'Yep! Your lucky though, since reality has warpped to make Kisame belong here he shouldn't have chakra and be like any other fishmen you know.'_

_'Should?'_

_'Like I said I've never even heard of something like this happening so for all I know he can use chakra as well.'_

_'Great..'_

"GOMU-GOMU NO PIIINNWHHHEEEEL!"

I was brought out of my conversation with Morgan to see Luffy spinning the giant cow-fish around and sending it back into the ocean.

"Looks like we will need to dirty our hands a bit…" Kuroobi stated.

"And teach them the difference between our species…" Chew added on.

"Brother, allow us to take care of these damned humans…" Kisame spoke up.

"Yes, Arlong-san…Arlong Park will be destroyed if you get angry." Kuroobi added.

"Alright, there all yours." Arlong replied as he rested himself in his chair.

And with that the battle began. I wanted so much to actually help they guys.

Well...except Usopp, but that's only because, he needs to toughen up and this fight is the only way to do that, besides he wins in the end.

But, the large wall of shark-fin soup was making sure I did nothing to interfer.

"So," I said. "Your Arlong's brother? What's the matter not strong enough to be the captian of your own crew?"

Kisame looked at me like I was stupid. "My brother is the captian because, he excels on both land and the sea. I am built more for aquatic combat." he explained.

"Then I'm just going to ahve to make sure we keep this fight on land then." I retorted.

"Please, even if I'm not well suited for fighting on land, I'm still more than capable to crush a pathetic human, such as yourself." he replied.

"Well, see."

"Pulverizer!"

Now, when used this on some fish guys earlier they went flying. But, Kisame just scooted what looked like an inch or two and had a small bruise forming already.

He brought his hand up to where I punched him and gave it a small scratch, like it was nothing but an irritating ich.

"I'll say that you suprise me. No normal human can punch hard enough to actually make feel any sort of pain." he told me. "But, to me that was nothing more than an insect bite."

"The tiniest insect can bring down the largest of prey if they know how." I replied.

"Maybe, but I'll just squach you before you get the chance."

"Hyakumaigawara Seiken!"

Kisame delivered a punch to my gut that did was I was hoping to do earlier. I went flying back a good ways, landing pretty damn hard on my back.

_'I think my chest was just caved in.'_

_'No, but he broke a rib and cracked three. I'll get to work on healing you, so don't waste any chakra that you don't need to.'_

Before I could reply I noticed Kisame falling from the sky right towards me.

"Sementokurakkā ma Kikku!"

I manged to flip my way out of the path of his foot as he came down. I noticed that he had caused a large spider crack to form where my head was moments ago.

"Demolishing Kick!"

I ran up towards Kisame and gave him a nice roundhouse kick to the chest, but it didn't seem to be very effective.

Kisame had grabbed a hold of my leg after I kicked him and wasn't planning on letting go easily.

"Wanto Giri!"

He decided to deliver a nice fin to the neck with his other hand knocking the wind out of me.

"Don't you see," Kisame began while still holding on to my leg. "You maybe strong for a human, but to an elite species so as myself, you are nothing but a pathetic human."

I said nothing as I glared at the cocky bastard. He didn't seem to like that as he twisted my leg. I felt extreme pain and I think I heard something crack, as I let out a pained scream.

"Now, if you beg for your life I think I'll end your miserable life quickly." He told me.

I didn't say anything for a bit.

"How about this?" I asked.

Before he could make a reply, I sprung forward and head-butted him in the face. That did enough to make him let go and step back.

"Ha! You maybe strong, but your pretty damn stupid if you think I'm going to beg for my life!" I shouted at him.

He sent a death glare at me, his nose bleeding hell I didn't even know he had a nose by the look of him.

"I'm through playing around! I'll kill you nice and slow, then I'll kill your friends and every person on this island!" he roared in anger.

"Not if I have any say in the matter!"

I charged toward him while he still wasn't thinking clearly.

"Skull-Buster!"

He went flying back this time, probably because he sure wasn't prepared for the attack. But, that changed as he quickly steadied himself and jumped at me with all his might.

"Shākujetto!"

Kisame slamed into me with enough force to make a car crash look like a friendly fist bump. I went flying back and crashed into the wall around Arlong Park with enough force to make a nice imprint of my body.

I coughed up some blood, I honestly think about half my ribs were broke at this point. I fell out of the imprint and landed on my knees barely able to stand, that attack put not only all of his strength in it, but his body weight.

"Do you see now!" he yelled at me. "You are nothing more than a pathetic, weak, helpless human who can't do a damn thing!"

I honestly thought he might be right. I mean hell, even with all my new strength I couldn't do anything to stop him. Even if I survived here all I'll end up doing is causing more of these Leaks to appear and that makes things worse for Luffy and the gang.

_'I can't believe your even thinking this crap!'_ Morgan shouted at me. _'What kind of cra are you going on about?'_

_'It's true. I'm not strong enough to help them here, so what difference could I make and with the chance of me causing more Leaks, I'll only be a burden.'_

_'Don't say that! Do you know that most people you have freaked out and tried to get home, if they were in your shoes? But, you didn't you decided to do what I couldn't! Change this world to help those who needed it! And you think you're weak? Bullshit! You worked yourself till you nearly collapsed to get where you are!'_

I didn't reply so, Morgan tried one last thing to get me to see the light.

_'What would your Grandfather think?'_

That simple question, was what I needed as I remembered something very important.

It was six years ago. I was playing outside my grandfather's house, when some of the neighborhood kids came over and started picking on me, for what I don't even remeber.

But, I do remember what happened next.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_"You on get out of here! You, little bastards!" shouted my grandfather, as he chased off the kids._

_He turned around to look at me._

_I was sitting on the ground with a black eye, bloody lip and nose._

_"I'm sorry that you had to waste your time helping me, Gramps." I told him._

_My grandfather looked at me like I was crazy._

_"Boy, why would I be wasting my time helping you?" he asked._

_"Because, I'm just a pathetic weakling who can't defend himself! Why should you, a strong veteran, waste your time helping me!?"_

_I shouted in anger, not at him but at myself._

_My granfather didn't reply, he just walked towards me a crouched down._

_"Cortez," he said in low voice, meaning he was serious. "To be honest, those little punks would have kicked my ass, if not the amount of them then cause of their age. But, do you know why they didn't?"_

_"Because, you have more experience?" I asked._

_He gave out a light chuckle. "Now, that is true, but not the answer. I manged to beat them because, I was protecting you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Strength isn't all about muscles. True, strength comes from wanting to protect your dreams and loved ones." he answered._

_"So, to truely be strong I have to fight for my loved ones adn my dream?"_

_"Right on the nose."_

_"Then, I'll work hard to become stronger to keep you, mom, and my friends safe."_

_"What about your dream?"_

_I didn't know what my dream really was at the time, but after I though about it I knew._

_"To be the strongest so, I know I can protect you guys!" I declared._

_My grandfather gave me smile, took of his beret and put it on my head._

_"I hope you fufill that dream, and remember you will meet people stronger then yourself, so promise me."_

_"Promise, what?"_

_"That no matter what, you will never give up and you'll keep getting stronger till you're the strongest there is."_

_"It's a promise!"_

**Flashback End...**

* * *

I smiled at myself. "How could I forget?" I asked out loud.

"Forget what? How to beg for your life?" Kisame asked me.

I slowly stood from kneeling posistion, it was painful but I dealt with it. "I can't lose here. I need to fufill my dream."

I ran towards to Kisame why his guard was down.

"Crater Maker!"

I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach, but I didn't end there. I then pushed my fist even harder into his gut until he was lifted a little ways off the ground, then I slammed him full force back into the ground.

***BOOM***

When, he hit he strurred up a lot of dust. I saw that he had in fact made a small crater where he was slammed down, but he wasn't out.

Kisame kicked me back a little ways and strainghtened himself up.

"Do you still think you can win!? Just because, of some dream! I'll kill you here and now and you can see how pathetic your dream truely is!"

"Shākujetto!"

I copied his movement as I channeled more chakra into my legs and jumped towards him.

"I won't lose here! I still need to be the strongest in the world!" I shouted.

"Skull-Buster!"

Once we got to each other I threw a chakra charged punch at his face, that plus my momentum and his really made an impact.

Kisame went flying back farther than, I could have hoped to send him. Crashing into the wall on the other side of the park.

When, the dust cleared I saw he was out cold. Blood drippind from his mouth and nose, missing a few teeth, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Looks, like your the loser this day, Kisame."

* * *

**Original Attack Used:**

**Shākujetto- Shark Jet**

**Sementokurakkā ma Kikku- Cement Cracker True Kick**

**I hope this chapter was to your liking. Also, if anyone is thinking that Cortez is going to have to fight WhiteBeard for the title 'Strongest in the World' you are going to be in for a suprise latter on in the story.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Celebrating the End

**Hey everyone time for another chapter.**

**Now, to answer the review of MusicOfMadness. To be honest I have not ever heard or read that story until you pointed it out. Even so I have only read like the first chapter and I can say they do have some similarities, they are different.**

**First, my guy _can_ not use jutsu, he can only concentrate his chakra to walk on wall, water, and enhance his strength. Second, it is not a full Naruto/One Piece crossover. I can see how that might have been determined by the appearance of Kisame, but he was a Leak other characters from other shows and such will make appearances. I plan on only having three more Naruto characters appear as Leaks.**

**Also, I want to say I am not offended for you pointing that story out. I actually want to thank you, now I can make sure that they don't look similar.**

**With that out of the way let's get this started.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Celebrating the End**

* * *

I rubbed my sore shoulder, I think it was dislocated.

I made my way over to Sanji and Zoro, who were getting ready to face off against Arlong.

"You ok?" Sanji asked, taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Considering that the only other alternative was me being dead, then yeah I'm fine." I replied sarcasticly.

"Kuroobi…Hatchi…Brother…" Arlong stated coldly, looking around at the battlefield.

"So much for fishmen being the higher species." I said colly.

"You bastards…killing so many of my brethren….one after another…Don't you think you've gotten a little cocky?" Arlong shouted.

"Oi…when you said Luffy was Half okay…what did you mean?" Zoro asked as he got to his feet.

"Well, he's not gonna die." Sanji replied. "But if you wanna free him, I gotta go underwater again for a bit…and it looks like this guy isn't going to let me…"

"Don't worry about fish-face." I said. "Me and Zoro can handle him."

"You humans…I will show you…the difference between our species…is just a handful of water…" Arlong spat, lifting his hand up. It was then in a flash he appeared in front of me, and made a throwing motion…and I saw that water come in slow motion towards my chest.

I thought Kisame's Shākujetto was bad, but it was nothing compared to this. It felt as if a train had ran into my chest. I flew back coughing up blood.

I looked up back at Arlong, to see one of Sanji's kicks being deflected by Arlong and him recieve the same treatment as me.

"You should just surrender…" Arlong proposed, ruthlessness tempering his voice. "Your lives aren't important anyway."

"ARLONG!"

All heads now turned to the crowd of villagers, where in front of them stood Nami, Luffy's hat sitting upon her head and her staff firmly in her hands. Arlong merely chuckled as he turned towards her.

"Yo Nami…what brings you here? I was just finishing with our guests here…" He said, bearing his rows of fangs with a dark smile.

"I'm here….to kill you." Nami returned coldly, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"Kill me…?" Arlong questioned, the grin on his face widening, "Zhahahahaha! You still don't get it do you?...How many times have you pathetic sub-species tried to kill me Poison…assassination…assault…Has any of it ever worked?...You fools can never kill me…Now then…Nami…you will remain as my cartographer…normally I'd just go wild and kill everyone here except you…but being the higher creature I am…if you choose to return to the Arlong Pirates, I will spare the villagers….but these fools here…" He continued, lifting his foot and booting Sanji in the ribs, "Will be executed."

It was at this Nami begun shaking, pulling her true captain's hat down over her eyes. Mumbling to herself, she quickly turned on her heels towards the crowd, lifting her staff. "Everyone! Will you die with me?" She shouted, and soon the air was filled with cheers and yells of approval from the townsfolk.

I began picking myself off the ground. "Hehehe. Looks like you've lost, Arlong." I stated.

As if on cue, a spout of water rose up from the wall across the pool, spraying fluid everywhere. A signal that our favorite rubberman had been resuscitated.

"Looks like he's ready for Round Two…" Sanji chimed in nonchalantly as he rose up, "All that's left is to get that block off his legs.

"You go get the blocks off." I told Sanji. "We can hold him off."

"Got it!" Sanji shouted as he jumped into the water.

"So, who goes first?" I asked.

Zoro just gave a shrug of indifference.

Arlong didn't seem to pay us any attention, as he was looking to where the water fountain had sprung up.

"I don't remember a fountain being there…Could it be that rub-"

"Back Breaker!"

I cut him off with one of my attacks, but of course due to me being weakened and him being a lot stronger then me he just stumbled forward.

Arlong quickly turned around to give me a hate filled stare.

"You know for being a greater species. You guys are pretty stupid if you can't even remember not to let your guard down." I told him.

"Tamago Boshi!"

All of the sudden an egg came flying at Arlong, who lifted a finger to stop it.

"Don't worry, Cortez! I got your back!"

"Thanks...Usopp, that egg just saved my life..." I replied in a sarcastic voice, a sweatdrop forming on the back of my head.

Usopp began bragging about his fight, but I didn't care as I focused on Arlong.

"Demolishing Kick!"

Unfortanetly, my kick didn't do much as Arlong caught me mid-swing, and slammed me into the ground.

Luckily, that allowed Zoro to charge forward, swords drawn.

"Fool…maybe if you weren't so injured…you could've scratched it…" Arlong boasted as he caught both of Zoro's swords with his saw nose. He then used me as a club and bashed me against the swordsmen. Zoro skidded along the ground while Arlong still clutched me by the ankle.

At this time Hatchi had now picked himself off the ground and had pursued Sanji underwater.

Arlong stood there holding me upside down, mocking both me and Zoro.

Zoro began standing once agian to attack Arlong, but Arlong threw me at him sending both of us to the ground once agian.

"I will say this about your species." Arlong said as he approached us. "You never know when to quit, even when facing some one superior."

"Screw you, Snaggel-tooth." I spat out, along with some blood.

Arlong didn't seem to like the comment as he grabbed both of us by the neck and lifted us off the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy slowly crushing the life out of you." Arlong sneered.

He let go of us when an ear piercing scream came.

"I'M BAAACK!" Luffy shouted as he spun in the air.

"About time." Zoro coughed out.

All of the sudden I felt something grab my leg. "Zoro! Cortez! Trade!" Luffy shouted as he flung me and Zoro into the air.

"Luffy! You, dumbass, rubber bastard!" I shouted until I landed in, what I think was water, felt like rock when I hit, but the only thing I remember next was blackness.

* * *

The next thing I recall is some one yelling my name.

"Cortez! Cortez! Come on, wake up!"

***Bonk***

"YEOW!"

I quickly came out of the land of blackness to see some familiar faces.

"Good to see your still with us." Nojiko replied with a smirk.

"We should get you to the doctor." Genzo added.

"Don't worry. I heal pretty fast." I replied.

I tried to stand, but ended up stumblin forward. Luckily, Genzo and Sanji caught me.

"Thanks." I told them.

As we got closer to Arlong Park the sound of destruction entered my ears.

_'Hehe Looks like the end is finally here.'_

_'You know you are one lucky bastard.'_ Morgan decided to interupt my happy moment.

_'Do you seriously ever come out to tell me anything good?'_

_'Hey, I take offense to that!'_

_'So, you came to tell me something good?'_

_'Not really. Just that if it wasn't for me you probably would be dead from all those internal injuries you got.'_

_'Thanks for the healing and your a jackass.'_

_'Welcome!'_

The roof of Arlong Park now burst open, as a long sandaled leg rose into the sky above it.

"Guess its over…" I said to no one in particular as the two hauling me reached the crowd.

I got out of there grip so I could get closer to see more of the finally.

"ONNNNNNO!" The foot came crashing down, causing Arlong Park to break out in cracks, soon causing it to implode upon itself, forming a massive heap of rubble. The impact created a massive cloud of dust, blanketing the area in a dense haze.

LUFFY-ANIKI!" Johnny and Yosaku cried in unison, tears running down their faces.

The air soon became still…the sun boring through the clouds, and shining bright upon the ruins, which soon rumbled at the top as a figure emerged from it. Luffy stood there, panting, hunched over and shifting his attention to Nami.

"NAMI! YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!"The yell pierced through eh silence, echoing through the area.

I could only hear Nami squealing a low yes, tears forming around her face. The townspeople soon began cheering and hollering, rushing forward to gather up their hero and toss him in the air, until they accidentally dropped him upon the ground.

I gave out a small laugh at that. I beagn stretching out, to see how well Morga's healing really was. I'll tell you he does a pretty good job, beside the soreness and mild pain I was in pretty decent health, but no telling what was wrong on the inside.

"That's enough!" A high-pitched voice sounded, the same mousey captain from the grove stood behind us, his crew of Marine flunkies backing him up. "This must be my lucky day! I never thought that Arlong would've been defeated by some pirate brats…but thanks to you, Arlong's bounty, as well as his riches, will be mine."

The crowd of people parted like the Red Sea at his arrival, and that was all I needed. I began my path towards the little bastard. I noticed that he had some bandages on his head, probably from our earlier encounter.

"Seems you didn't learn your lesson last time." I said as I continued approaching him.

When he and most of his marine buddies noticed me they froze up.

"Y...YOU!" Nezumi shouted, in fear or anger I'm not to sure.

"So you do remeber me. I'm touched." I replied.

All of the sudden he pulled out a pistol and pointed at me, causing a lot of the crow to gasp and move further back.

"Don't come any closer! Or I'll shoot!" he shouted.

"Now, let's be reasonable here." I said continueing my slow approach. "You did nothing to stop Arlong in the past and even helped him. So now you think you can come in and play the hero? You are sorely mistaken."

Once I was in arms reach he began shaking real bad, the gun wasn't even focused on me half the time.

"Now, put the gun down, take your men, and leave. Before things get ugly." I told him.

He didn't respond or move, so I decided to do something about that. I grabbed the gun to remove it, but...

***BANG***

I heard the gasp of everyone around me, hell even the marines looked suprised.

I looked behind me to see who might have been hit, but I didn't see anyone down. It was at that point I felt something warm on my hand. I looked down at it to see a small hole in the center of my hand and blood poering from it.

I lifted my hand to look at it, the shock still on everyone including mines face.

"You shot my hand." was the only thing I could think to say.

_'Hold on Cortez! I'll get to work on healing that before the damage get's to severe!'_ I heard Morgan shout at me in a panic, he must have been just as suprised as me.

I never did take my eyes off my hand and when it began smoking, as the wound began to heal up. Everyone was gasping in shock yet agian.

Once the hole was fully healed I flexed my hand a bit to make sure it was all ok.

After I decided it was I went back to facing Nezumi and he looked more scared then he was before.

"Wh...wh...what are you?" he asked in almost a whisper.

I didn't answer.

"Skull-Buster!"

I just punched him in the face as hard as I could, sending him flying back.

"I'll go with a pirate." I replied. I turned to face the marines that were still shacking from that earlier display. "Do I have to beat all of you into bloody pulps or are you all going to leave?"

They answered by grabbing their captian and running as fast as they could back to their ship.

I turned to look back at the crowd, who were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

* * *

"PAAARRRTTTYYYY!" These shouts were heard from all around Cocoyashi as music blared and people danced in the streets, stopping only to drink and feast from the hundreds of tables set outside.

I was busy enjoying myself on all the food. Not only that but, the people around me kept asking me questions about how I was able to heal my hand like that. I of course, told them it was no devil fruit, I wasn't a doctor, and that I can't really explain it.

It was some of the most fun I ever had. I then noticed Nojiko walking towards me smiling, but I could tell she was also serious.

"Hey! Nojiko!" I shouted, waving at her. I might have had a few drinks.

"Hey Cortez." she replied in a calmer voice. "I just wanted to thank you for trying to help me."

"No problem!" I told her taking a drink from a mug.

"But, why did you do all this?" she asked.

I put down my mug and looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"Why did you fight up agianst Arlong, protect Nami's money, and even attack a marine captian..twice?!" she re-asked.

I gave her a smirk. "I did it for two reasons." I told her. Judging by her face she wanted me continue. "The first is because it was the right thing to do."

"And the second?" she asked.

"Heheh, so Ic ould pay back that debt I owe your for those supplies." I answered.

She looked at me for a second to see if I was serious, but seeing me laugh my ass off she realized I wasn't.

"All in all I still want to thank you, anyway I can." she said the last part in a seductive voice.

I did a spit take at that. I turned to face her my eyes wide and a light blush on my face.

She soon fell on her ass laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that!" she shouted.

It took me a second to realize what just happened. "Not funny." I replied dryly.

"Oh, come on. It's still a party so enjoy yourself." she said as she got off and made her way back to where ever she came from.

I decided to go look around. I saw Zoro drinking to his hearts content, Usopp bragging about his amazing battle, Sanji flirting with the many women of the island and failing. Last but not least Luffy with a mouth and hand full of meat.

Once Luffy daw me he ran stright towards me.

"Oi! Corfez! Wat goin my crew?" he asked his mouth still stuffed.

In my state and his full mouth I had no idea what he asked. "Huh?"

Luffy swallowed all the meat in his mouth and let out a content sigh. "Want to join my crew?" he asked agian.

"Sure!" was my replied.

"Yosh! A new nakama! Everyone party!" he shouted in joy.

"We alreay are partying!" Zoro shouted at him, but Luffy didn't care as he began stuffing his face with more meat.

The night went great I ate, drank, danced, hell I even amazed a bunch of people by walking up the sides of buildings.

Luffy and Usopp both kept shouting how awesome it was.

Once, the party began dying down everyone began turning in.

Tomorrow I start my first day as a Straw Hat Pirate.

* * *

**Thanks you all for reading! Now, don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7: My Loguetown Adventure

**First I want to apologize to all my readers. I made a horrible mistake on my last chapter. I was reading 'One Piece: A New Storm' as I was writing the last chapter and accidently copied a line from that story. So I wanted to apologize to the readers adn the author of 'One Piece: A New Storm' for what happened.**

**Second, to answer Ved17's question the actual answer is in this chapter but, yes and no. My guy will change his wardrobe at least once and after that he will just have different colors to his new wardrobe.**

**Now, on with the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: My Loguetown Adventure**

* * *

The next morning after our little party was not so eventful. Everyting pretty much went as it did in the show. You knwo, about to sail off Nami runs through a crowd of people stealing their wallets and jumping on board the Merry.

"Alright everyone, let's give our new nakama an officail welcome!" Luffy shouted holding a mug.

Me and everyone else grabbed a mug and had small celebration that Luffy and Usopp wanted to be longer, but a quick beating from Nami changed their minds.

"Hey, Usopp!" I called out to him.

"Huh? Oh, hey Cortez! What did you need?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you could make some kind of tarp or small roof for the crow's nest?" I asked him.

Usopp gave me a questioning look. "Why would I need to do that?"

"Well, I figured I'd be the look-out and I don't want to be rained on." I answered.

"We normally just do shifts on who watches." Usopp told me.

"True, but I can get up into the crow's nest much fast then almost any else on this ship." I replied.

Usopp stopped argueing after that and got to work on the 'roof' for the crow's nest.

I looked around the ship to see what everyone else was doing. Zoro was sleeping, no real suprise there. Nami was argueing with I think it was a News Coo about the price, and Luffy and Sanji were inside the kitchen. Well, Luffy was until Sanji kicked him out o the kitchen.

"Well you guys keep it down!" Nami shouted as she resumed reading her paper. All of the sudden a piece of paper fell out of her paper.

Luffy grabbed it to look at. As soon as he did his face split into a large grin. "Shishishi! I got a bounty guys!" he shouted showing all of us his wanted poster.

"The back of my heads wanted to." Usopp pointed out.

"I wonder what mine will be." I thought out loud.

"Idiots!" Nami shouted as she clubed me, Luffy, and Usopp. "Having a bounty is the worst thing! Now we'll have marines and bounty hunters after us!"

"Sound like fun!" Luffy shouted in reply.

"We are pirates Nami. We all are going to get bounties eventually." I told her.

"Alright! To the Grand Line!" Luffy hollered.

All of the sudden a marine ship sailed up right next to us. A man with light purple hair, well dressed and two knuckle dusters began shouting at us.

"Straw Hat Luffy! You are under arrest! I, Lieutenant Iron Fist Fullbody will be taking you into custody!" He shouted. "Men, Open Fire!"

They fired some cannons at us, but luckily Luffy was one step ahead.

"Gomu Gomu no Fusen!"

Luffy swelled up like a ballon deflecting all the incoming cannon balls

"Hey, Luffy think you can give me a lift over there?" I asked.

"Sure!" he shouted as he wrapped an arm around me and threw me onto the ship.

I managed to land on their ship nice and safe by sticking to the side of their mast.

Most of the lower class marines were freaking out at the fact I was sticking to their mast. But, I just dropped from the mast in front of Fullbody.

"I see your part of Straw Hat's Crew." Fullbody said keeping his compsure.

"That I am." I answered. "But, let's talk here. I honestly don't to cause you guys to much trouble, so if you would be so kind as to leave before things get ugly I would appreaciate it."

Fullbody and the entire ship of marines began laughing at what I said.

"I don't see what's so funny." I commented.

"You!" Fullbody shouted. "You think we're just going to turn around and leave because, you asked? What are you going to do? Your all alone on a marine ship."

"That is true." I commented. "I guess I have to show you I mean buisness."

I reached for the mast and channeled some chakra into my arms to increase my strength. Lifting as hard as I could I managed to rip the mast up.

Every single marine on the ship was scared stiff. But, I didn't stop there as I swung it like a basball bat. Knocking all the marines that were not smart enough to duck out of the way.

I then threw the mast overboard.

"Now, even if you still don't want to leave. You have no way of following us." I told the few remaining ones.

They were still jaw dropped at the feat I displayed. So, I shrugged my shoulders and jumped towards the Merry.

"Yo! Luffy!" I shouted.

Luffy was smart enough to realize what I wanted him to do as he stretched his arm out to grab me.

"That was sooo Cool!" Luffy shouted when I landed.

Usopp was god-smacked, Zoro and Sanji didn't seem to care all that much.

"Dumbass!" Nami shouted as she hit me in the back of the head sending me into the deck. "Do you realize how much more trouble you amde for us!?"

"Didn't we alreay go over this?" I asked.

The answer I got was another whack to the head. "That's not the point!" Nami shouted.

After we sailed away from Fullbody's ship and Nami calmed down. She began discussing how we were going to get into the Grand Line.

I didn't pay attention to the conversation. Until, Luffy began shouting about wanting to see the famous island of Loguetown.

* * *

The next morning we came up on Loguetown.

"Looks like we're here!" I announced from the crow's nest.

The rest of the crew came out to look at the island.

"I hope they have lot's of meat!" Luffy shouted.

"It's a pretty big town. I can find a lot of supplies here." Sanji added.

"I need to get me some replacement swords." Zoro added.

* * *

After we docked and Nami handed Zoro and some others money we headed off.

_'Why didn't you get some money from Nami?'_ Morgan asked.

_'What and have her charge me until I'm dead? No thank you.'_ I answered.

I was walking around for an hour or so until I came up on a bunch of burly guys crowded around each other.

Pushing my way through I saw that they were punching a machine and every time they would hit it a number would pop up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The national 'Strong Man' contest." I guy to my right answered.

"Contest? They have a prize?" I asked.

"Sure do. The strongest get's 250,000 beli." the guy answered.

My eyes widened at that price. I may not know much about the currency but, I'm smart enough to know that's a lot of cash.

"Alright who's next?" the announcer asked. "Come on now. The highest score so far is only 652! Can anyone beat it?"

"I can!" I shouted.

The announcer and crowd turned to look at me.

"You!" A guy shouted. "You honestly think you can beat my score?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the three year running champion, Jax." he answered.

Jax was around six foot tall, very muscular, a red mohawk, a white muscle t-shirt, and blue shorts.

"Well, Jax. A new champion is about to be crowned." I replied as I stepped forward.

"Yeah, go right a head...shrimp." Jaz said, causing a lot of the other guys to laugh.

"Alright, when your ready, go right a head." the announcer told me.

I channeled some chakra into my fist and swung as hard as I could at the machine.

All the big buff guys quickly shut up, when the machine flew back into the building behind it.

I turned to the announcer. "I'll take my prize now."

After I got my cash I began walking around again, this time looking for stuff to buy.

I came across a clothing store and purchased some nice selections. A pair of black finger-less gloves and a few vest in different colors.

_'Can after all that I have...120,000 left.'_ I thought.

_'Were the clothes really needed?'_ Morgan asked.

_'I didn't want to wear the same exact thing every single day. Also, this blazer does restict my movement alot.'_

_'I guess that makes sense.'_

During my conversation with Morgan I didn't realize I was walking through a small park.

"Ummm...Excuse, me? Sir?" came a meak female voice.

I looked to where the voice was coming from to see a girl around 16, round purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other, with faint blush on her face. She was wearing a white t-shirt, a pink skirt.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Ummm...Can you help me get my cat of the tree?" she asked pointing towards the tree in question.

Up in the tree was a small black cat, but right next to the tree was another girl around 16 as well. With white hair with and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She was also wearing a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt, and a grayish skirt.

"I guess I can." I answered.

The girl next to me began walking back to the tree with me right behind her.

When I got to the tree the other girl just looked at me, then back to the cat.

"Alright, just hold on a second." I told them.

I then began walking up the tree to get the stuck cat.

"Here kitty. Come on." I tried to coax the cat out of the tree.

The cat did in fact get off the tree and made itslef comfortable on the top of my head.

"Not what I wanted, but I'll take it." I commented.

Once back on the ground I handed the cat over to the black haired girl who took it with glee.

"Thank you..." sh said.

"Vladamire Cortez." I answered.

"I'm Tsumugiya Ururu and this is Toujou Koneko." Urure replied.

Koneko nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Thanks." she said in a small voice.

"Your both welcome, now I have to be going." I answered as I took off.

_'Those two seem familiar.'_ I thought.

_'Your right. But, isn't something important suppose to happen?'_ Morgan asked.

I began to think about that. What happened here in Loguetown. Then it hit me.

"Luffy's going to be executed!" I shouted as I ran towards the town center.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and agian I'm sorry for the mistake. I have fixed it.**

**I will be updating at least once a week just to let you all know.**

**Alright, now don't forget to review.**

**P.S. The two girls at the end of the chapter will play a bigger part so don't be asking question about them yet, ok?**


	8. Chapter 8: Clowns All Around

**Alright everyone here is another chap. for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC and the actions he does. Everythign else is owned by their respected creaters.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Clowns All Around**

* * *

I was running around looking for the execution platform, it looked so much easier to find in the anime.

When I finally found the damn thing, Zoro and Sanji were already there fighting Buggy's crew and Buggy himself was on top the platform standing above a locked up Luffy.

"I made it!" I shouted.

Zoro turned to look at me. "About damn time!" he shouted.

"Destroy that platform!" Sanji shouted, kicking a guy in the face.

"I see you have some new crew members, Straw Hat." Buggy announced. "I do have to thank you for scattering my parts! If it wasn't for my time as a chibi then I wouldn't have found wha every circus needs!"

"A ringmaster?" Luffy asked.

"A tent?" Zoro questioned.

"Beatiful Ladies!" Sanji shouted.

"People to actualy go to it?" I asked.

"No!" Buggy shouted in anger. "More Clowns!"

After he announced that I noticed two particular guys come out of the crowd of Buggy's crew. My jaw dropped when I saw who it was.

One was a guy, looking like he was in his thirties, he was somewhat overweight. He was wearing a mask locked into a permanent maniacal smile, baggy white pants with pink dots. He had red eyes and his bald head was on fire! He was carrring a saw-like machete that he was dragging across the ground.

The other one was probably in his twenties, he was real skinny and had bleached pale skin. He was wearing a purple jacket, orange shirt, and dark purple leggings with fingerless gloves of the same material, and no shoes. He had wild green hair, red eyes, dark red lips, unusual yellow teeth, and a milky blue tongue that was easy to see as he laughed every now and then.

"Say 'Hello' to my new first and second mates, Needles Kane and Warai Jōkā!" Buggy shouted.

"This should be a barrel of laughs!" Jōkā shouted in a crazed voice while laughing and pulling out two pistols.

"I'll enjoy watching you bleed." Needles added in a deep gruff voice, lifting up his weapon.

"Sanji! Grab Luffy! Zoro and I can handel these clowns!" I shouted.

"On it!" Sanji yelled back.

"So, who get's who?" Zoro asked.

"I'll take the one that doesn't have the sharp pointy thing." I replied sarcasticly.

"Gotcha." Zoro commented as he ran towards Needles, swords drawn and ready.

I turned to face my opponenet and to be honest I couldn't tell if he was actually interested in the fight or plan bat shit crazy.

"You want to see me touch my nose with my tongue?" Jōkā asked me.

Okay, bat shit crazy he is.

"Uhhhh...No." I answered.

"Alright, then!" he exclaimed. He then shot one of his pistols in my direction.

I was lucky enough to move out of the way just in time. Of course, a small pop, almost like a firecracker drew my attention behind me.

I turned in time to see a green mist come out of nowhere and surround some of Buggy's men.

Three of Buggy's men fell over just laughing like mad men.

"I missed." Jōkā commented.

"Your worried about missing!?" I shouted. "What the hell is that green gas!?"

"It's laughing gas!" Jōkā exclaimed with a smile.

"Laughing gas?" I asked.

"Yep, its part of my 'SDB'!" he shouted.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Huh?"

"SDB? 'Smiling Death Bullets'? Are you stupid or something?" Jōkā asked in a serious tone.

A tick mark appeared on my head. "You little bastard! I'll show you stupid!" I shouted as I charged him.

"Yeah! More fun!" he shouted as he started shooting more SDBs at me.

I pulled a swerved out of the way to avoid the bullets, but I couldn't get any closer.

_'Damn, this is going to be tougher then I thought.'_

I turned my head to see how Zoro was doing.

He was doing fairly well, Needles was pretty strong and could hold his own agianst Zoro's strength. Not only that but Needles seemed to be good at hand-to-hand combat as well.

_'Great. Things can never be easy.'_

"Hehe. Gotcha!" Jōkā exclaimed.

I turned my head to see him pointing his gun right at my head.

"Oh, come on! Can't I ever get a break!" I shouted.

Jōkā kept smiling, until he pulled the trigger.

***Click***

No bullet came out, thank whatever god may exsist here.

"Awww...Out of SDBs!" Jōkā whinned.

"Hey, Jōkā." I said getting his attention. "Do you know what every good joke needs?"

"No. What?" He asked.

"A...Punchline!" I shouted.

"Pulverizer!"

Jōkā went flying back and luckily, slammed into Needles as well.

"Finally! Luck shines on me!" I yelled out in joy.

"Gyahahaha! Well, your captians luck just ran out!" Buggy shouted as he began bringing his saber down on Luffy's neck.

"Zoro! Sanji! Cortez! Usopp! Name!" Luffy shouted as storm began forming overhead. "Sorry…..I'm….dead." He chuckled, a large stupid grin on his face as the saber crept closer to his neck.

***Boom!***

When Buggy's saber was only a mere inch away from Luffy's neck, a massive lightning bolt filled the sky and struck the execution platform, engulfing it in blue flame. As the platform toppled to the ground, he merely scratched the back of his head as he landed, freed from his bonds, and turned to us.

"I'm alive?" he asked in disbalief.

Suddenly Needles and Jōkā stood back up.

"Don't stand there get him!" Needles shouted as he charged Luffy.

Jōkā didn't respond as he too charged towards Luffy.

"Uh, you want to fight!" Luffy shouted. "Fine!"

"Gomu Gomu no... Bazooka!"

Luffy shot both his arms back and flung them right at the two clowns. Once his palms hit them they went flying back towards me.

When I saw this I decided to get a little bit more pay back at Jōkā for the 'stupid' comment earlier.

"Double Wrecker!"

I threw two cakra charged punches into Needles and Jōkā's gut send them flying back agian collapsing a few feet away, unconsious.

"Men! Surround the pirates! Don't let them escape!" came a loud voice.

All of the sudden a large group of marines showed up surrounding everyone.

"I think it's time for us to split!" I shouted.

"Got that rigth!" Zoro and Sanji added.

Zoro had to grab Luffy by the collar to keep him from getting involved.

"Straw Hat is getting away! Stop him!"

A small group of marines blocked our path, but they were quickly moved out of the way.

"Now, let's hope nothing else happens." I commented.

I then noticed a lone femal figure standing in the middle of our path. Her deep blue hair washed over her eyes, and as she stood there, she firmly held a long, elegant katana in her arms.

_'Isn't that...Tashigi?'_ I thought.

"So you're Roronoa Zoro….a pirate." Tashigi stated nonchalantly, and then began to tremble. Lifting her head she began yelling, "I…..You lied to me!"

"Me and my big mouth!" I shouted as I face palmed.

* * *

**I hope everybody enjoyed the latest chapter.**

**Warai- Laughing**

**Jōkā-Joker**

**I gave The Joker a japanese name because of the shibuckia guy whos nickname is 'Joker'.**

**Now, put your hands together for...Morgan!**

**Morgan: Thank you !Thank you! Now from now on I'll be making an appearance at the end of chapters when a new Leak appears to bother Cortez and the gang. This way you can have a better understanding of some of the characters. Since, not everybody is going to know every single character. Anyway, first up we have...Needles Kane.**

**[Picture of Needles Kane Randomly appears]**

**Morgan: Needles Kane is the new First Mate of The Buggy Pirates. But, he originally came from the Twisted Metal franchise, driving his own vehicle known as 'SweetTooth'. Here he hasn't changed much from his Twisted Metal self. He still is a violent, bloodthirsty clown. He's steength is impressive and he had enough skill to hold his own agianst Zoro.**

**[Picture of Needles dissolves and is Replaced with Wara ****Jōkā]**

**Morgan: Here we have Wara ****Jōkā** or The Joker as I'm sure a lot of fans out there alreasy knew. This Joker is from the animated series 'The Batman'. Hence, why this Joker seemed a little bit more carefree and childish. Keeping his love for laughing gas **Jōkā** created his own speacial bullets that can burst open and release laughing gas, just in case the bullet misses. He is a decent shot and his childish nature and no real regard for who he hits makes him pretty dangerous when fighting, but he seems to forget some important details.

**[Picture Dissappears]**

**Morgan: Well, that's it for this chapter. Don't forget to review and come back for the next new chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: My Marine Enemies

**Hey, everyone sorry if I took to long to update, but I've been playing Borderlands 2 for the past few days. So I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC and the stuff he does. Everything else belongs to their respected creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: My Marine Enemies**

* * *

"What the hell did you do!?" Sanji shouted at Zoro.

"We don't have this!" I shouted, to no one in particular.

Zoro pushed past us and made his way towards Tashigi. "You never asked my name, so I never lied." he replied.

"Now that this is settled we'll make our way back to the Merry." I commented.

Luffy, Sanji, and I began running leaving Zoro to deal with Tashigi.

"Finish with your girlfriend and meet up with us!" I hollered at him.

The look on Zoro and Tashigi's face at that comment...PRICELESS!

Zoro's eyes widened and a blush appeared on his face.

Tashigi also went wide eyed, but her face was a bright as a tomatoe.

"She/I'm not her/his girlfriend!" they both shouted at the same time.

Even if I was running for my life, I still managed to laugh my ass off at that.

We were running for a few minutes, until I decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway to try and lose any possible marines.

"This way!" I called out.

We only took a few steps in the alley, when we all came to a complete stop.

Sitting right in our path was a black cat.

"What's with the cat?" Luffy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I've seen it somewhere before." I answered.

"Vladamire Cortez." came a soft yet stern voice.

All three of us looked at the other end of the alley to see, none other than Tsumugiya Ururu and Toujou Koneko. Ururu looked a bit sad, but Koneko looked kind of pissed.

"It seems that you are nothing but scum." Koneko commented.

Luffy gave me a strange look. "Are these your girlfriends, Cortez?" he asked.

My eyes threatened to burst out of my skull. I quickly turned towards Luffy fire in my eyes and razor sharp teeth. "What in the hell makes you think that!?" I shouted.

"Well, it's the same thing as what happened with Zoro." Luffy said innocently.

Sanji at this point was in a state of deppression, mumbling something about 'no girl after him' or whatever.

"All I did was help get their cat out of a tree." I answered.

Said cat had made it's way into Ururu's arms at some point.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to take you all into custody." Ururu told us in her soft meak voice.

Before any of us could comment a loud shout came from behind the two.

"You!"

All of us looked to see none other than Needles Kane and Warai Jōkā.

"Our fights not over yet, you bastards!" Needles shouted.

"Stand down, pirates." Koneko told the two.

"Please, we don't want to hurt you." Ururu added.

"You? Hurt us? Hahahahaha!" Needles questioned.

"That is the funniest joke, I've ever heard!" Jōkā added.

"If you want to get in our way fine!" Needles roared as he charged, Jōkā right behind him.

Jōkā had more speed then Needles and made it to Koneko before Needles made it to Ururu. He tried shooting her at a few inches away, but she quickly ducked under the shots.

Needles swung his weapon at Ururu, who dodged the swing for the most part, it did leave a small cut on her cheeck.

All of the sudden Ururu's eyes became glazed over and she lept into the air and delivered a kick to Needles face. Also, Koneko had delivered at punch to Jōkā's face.

The two went flying back with incredible force, actually going through a wall. Knocking them out cold.

Luffy, Sanji, and my eye's were wide open in shock at that display.

"Did they just...?" Sanji tried to ask.

"Yeah." I answered,

"Was it as strong as yours?" Luffy asked.

"Think so." I answered.

_'Yeah, now I remember who they are and just my luck they happen to be marines.'_ I thought.

Koneko and Ururu turned to face us agian.

"Now, will you come quitly?" Koneko asked.

"You may have took down two, badly injured guys, but I doubt you can take three, hardly injured guys." I replied.

Koneko tilted her head in confusion. "Three?" she questioned.

I raised my eyebrow at that. Until I turned to look at my two partners, who had pulled a Houdini.

"Good luck, Cortez!" I heard Luffy shout.

I turned my head to see him and Sanji running away. I slowly turned back to face Koneko and Ururu. "Hehehe...Can we talk about this?"

* * *

"I guess not!" I shouted as I ran away. Every now and then jumping forward to dodge a super punch that threatened to beak my spine.

This kept up for a few minutes, until I came to a dead end.

"End of the line, Cortez." Koneko commented, as she and Ururu blocked the exit.

"Please, surrender." Ururu added.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." I replied. "Now, if you will excuse me.."

I then turned around and ran up the wall to escape the two.

Once I was safely up on the roof, I let out a sigh of relief.

"That! Was a close one." I said to myself.

"You haven't escaped yet." came a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Koneko, but I noticed something different about her. She had a pair of white cat ears coming out of the top of her head and a white cat tail moving behind her.

I had a look of disbalief on my face. "Let me guess, you ate a Devil Fruit." I said to her.

"Not as stupid as you appear." Koneko commented. "I ate the Neko-Neko no mi, turning me into a Nekomata."

_'Great! Not only does she have super strength, but the speed and reflexes of a cat!'_ I thought.

I didn't waste anymore time as I quickly began jumping roof to roof to get away.

"Don't you have something better to do!?" I hollered back at her.

I didn't recieve a reply.

"Guess not."

I noticed I was running out of rooftops so, I took a leap of fate.

"Look out below!" I shouted.

I wasn't to sure what happened, but I know I landed on something kind of soft and Luffy and Zoro were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You damn pirate!" I heard a shout, but it was not as loud as it should have been.

I looked down and saw that my good luck had finally ran out.

Laying on the ground, with me sitting on his back, was none other than Smoker!

"Great..." I commented.

Smoker had enough of me sitting on his back as he quickly turned into smoke, wrapping me up in the process.

"Looks like you'll have a lot more company, Straw Hat!" Smoker shouted, as he formed his re-fromed his body and launched towards Luffy.

He didn't make it to him though, as a figure came out of nowhere and pinned him to the ground.

The suprise attack on Smoker caused him to loose focus on the smoke that held me, so I was free once again.

I turned to see our savior and it was none other then Luffy's father Dragon.

Of course, I didn't get to look long as a huge current of wind blasted me and the rest fo the guys away.

"Eh? So it's you….Dragon…." Smoker said confidently. "You know, the Government has been hunting for you. Where is your partner?"

Dragon merely chuckled darkly as he turned towards a rooftop.

Up on the roof was a man with medium length spiky orange hair, a long black robe with a red line running down the centre.

"A lot of pain and suffering is coming your way." the man said to himself.

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

The answer he got was a bunch of grunts and groans.

We had apparently slammed into Usopp and Sanji when we landed and slammed them into a wall with us.

"Guys!" came the shout of Nami.

I looked to see the Going Merry sailing away.

"We have to do something or she'll drift to far away!" Sanji shouted.

I was thinking of some way to get to the Merry when I felt someone watching me. I looked up to see some guy watching us.

I was going to ask the others if they could see the guy, but was interputted.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"

I didn't see much of what happened but, I saw Luffy launch past us and his legs grab us and get us to the ship.

I was fortunate enough to stick to the mast, but everyone else was all piled up on each other.

"Your all okay." Nami said in a sigh of relief.

After we all got ourselves fixed up from the close encounter with the maines, we began sialing towards Reverse Moutain.

All of the sudden a nice little hurricane hit us.

"Do we really have to sail in the middle of a storm!?" Usopp shouted.

"Either this or get cuaght by marines!" I shouted back.

Sanji came out from the kitchen with a barrel. "I think we need to mark the occasion." he said, setting the barrel down.

Sanji placed his foot on the barrel and said, "I'm going to the Grand Line to find the All Blue!"

Luffy followed and said, "I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"The world's best swordsman!" Zoro said.

"I'm going so I can draw a map of the entire world!" Nami cheered.

"I guess I'm going…to be a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp said nervously.

I followed after Usopp. "I'm going to be the strongest there is!"

We raised our legs high and Luffy shouted, "AND NOW, TO THE GRAND LINE!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and now...**

**IT'S TIME FOR...MORGAN'S CORNER!**

**Morgan: Ok, everyone it's time to tell you all about the neweset Leaks, I know about.**

**[Picture of Ururu appears]**

**Morgan: Here we have Tsumugiya Ururu from Bleach. Now, in terms of personality she hasn't really changed, she is still nice, sweet, and doesn't want to hurt anybody, but don't let that fool you she has enough strength to take down even the strongest of guys. Not only that but if you make her bleed then she isn't going to hold back. She's a marine under Smoker's control meaning this isn't the last we've seen of her. She is always with her partner Koneko and both share a love for cats.**

**[Picture is replaced with one of Koneko]**

**Morgan: Next we have Toujou Koneko from Highschool DXD. She was orginally a Devil/Nekomata hybrid, but here she is just a normal human with super stength. She still has the same personality being blunt and disliking guys she thinks are scum. It also seems that she has eaten a Devil Fruit, the Neko-Neko no mi, giving her some of her Nekomata powers back. Her super strength added in to her fast reflexes and speed makes her a deadly foe. She is a marine under Smoker's control and is always with her partner Ururu.**

**[Picture vanishes]**

**Morgan: I hope this helped and remeber to review. Oh, and before I forget, If anyone can guess who the mystery man is that appeared in this chapter then you get to send in an idea for a Leak that will appear. Alright take care!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Whale of a Problem

**Hey everyone it's time for a new chapter!**

**Now, on to the guessing game I put in on the last chapter. I will not say who has won until my story reaches Whiskey Peak. Also, if nobody guess right then, the person who is the losest will be the winner.**

**Also, I've come up with a nickname and want to know what you guys think. How does Cortez 'The Beserker' sound. Let me know in a review.**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 A Whale of a Problem**

* * *

The storm became even worse as we did our little ritual. Zoro, Sanji, and I were running all over the deck, doing everything Nami told us to do. Usopp was at the helm and Luffy...well he was just doing what Luffy does.

"Nami! The light from the lighthouse is gone!" Luffy shouted.

"No, it's supposed to disappear." Nami calmly answered him as she strode onto the bow. "I've already memorized the heading it gave…but..."

"But...What?" I asked her.

Nami didn't answer she just wanted everyone in the cabin.

"Ok, everyone." Nami said to make sure she had our attention. "The only way to get to the Grand Line is through Reverse Moutain."

"How are we suppose to go through a mountain?" Zoro asked.

"We aren't going to go through it." I answered. All I was were now on me, so I continued explaining. "Reverse Mountain has canals that flow up and and one of them actually goes over it, we're going to ride that one to get past the mountain."

"That's impossible!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Actually, I believe he is right." Nami replied as she unfolded the map she had. "If you look here, you can see four different canals, but only one makes it to the other side." she explained.

"It's still impossible for a ship to go up a mountain." Zoro stated.

"Why do you think they call it 'Reverse Mountain'?" I asked. "The water goes up and over the mountain instead of around it, simple as that."

"There are massively strong currents that force the waters upward." Nami decided to explain in more detail. "And with the four currents from each the Blues meet at the top…it would push us down the one that flows into the Grand Line."

"Zoro! Help me with this damn helm!" Usopp cried, unable to budge the Merry's driving stick of a helm.

"It's too late." Nami told him. "We're already caught in the current. If we don't make it in that canal then the Merry well be smashed agianst the Red Line."

"So…" Luffy interjected, rubbing his chin with understanding, "It's a Mystery Mountain, right?"

Everyone had a sweatdrop and Nami was going to correct him till I interupted.

"Yes, it is." I told him, which he accepted.

"Anyway," Nami began again, "We need to be careful, if we mess up our steering, it could mean disaster."

"Nami-san! You're so beautiful when you're concerned!" Sanji twirled around, his eyes becoming hearts.

"I haven't heard anything like this before…ships climbing mountains…" Zoro grumbled.

"I've heard something about it…" Sanji said, his eyes now normal.

"Something about the Mystery Mountain?" Luffy asked as he grinned.

"Nope….Just that half of the wannabes die trying to enter the Grand Line…So I know it ain't easy getting in…"

"Thanks for those encouraging words." I replied sarcasticly.

With that out of the way we went back to work.

"OOOOIIIII!" Luffy cry pierced through the storm. "I can see the Mystery Mountain!"

We all looked at the massive stone wall that blocked us from the Grand Line.

"We're getting sucked in!" Luffy cried out. "Grab the helm!"

"Leave it to us!" Sanji and Usopp shouted.

"Nami! Where's the entrance?" Luffy asked. "If we keep going straight, we'll hit the cliff!"

"Hold our path steady!" She shouted, a large grin on her face. "The entrance is right ahead of us!"

"Is it that crack the canal?" Luffy laughed.

"Yes." She answered. "But we need to avoid those massive water gates!"

"We're drifting! Hard right!" Luffy ordered.

"Hard to starboard, Sanji!" Usopp replied as he and the cook fought with the helm.

_'Don't those two break the helm?'_ Morgan asked.

***Crack***

_'That's a "Yes".'_ I answered.

"THE HELM!" Everyone else shouted.

I then noticed we were heading straight for a gate. "Gate!" I yelled. No sooner than I had spoke, a red flash darted past me.

"Gomu gomu no…." Luffy had leapt to the portside of the ship and over.

"FUUSEN!" Expanding his body, the Merry bounced off of him as he collided with the gate and the ship.

I then saw Luffy wasn't going to make it back onto the Merry and ran over to grab him. "Hold on, Luffy!" I shouted.

When I got to the edge Luffy stretched at one of his arms to me, which I grabbed and yanked him back onto the ship.

Usopp and Sanji then began shouting we made it. Nami was relieved and Zoro was laughing at me and Luffy, since he slammed into me and sent us crashing into the mast.

"Now, we ride striaght up!" Nami said brightly, whipping off her raincoat.

The mountain's stone flew right past us as the white churning water rushed us forward to the peak.

"Wow..." I breathed out. As we burst through the cloud cover, the blue sky welcoming us with rays of light, the rocks turning a rusted red as we neared the top. The summit was sparkling from the colliding rivers, a pulse of rainbows and colors dancing upon the top.

Of course, my reaction quickly changed when we plunged straight into the gathering of canals, flying out as the water sprinkled around us.

Luffy was shouting in joy, but I was clinging to the side of the mast for dear life.

_'What's the matter with you?'_ Morgan asked.

_'I don't do heights!'_ I shouted back at him.

_'What!? But you stay up in the crow's nest!'_

_'Yeah, but it's not that high up and your not falling at like 60 miles an hour!'_

I just tuned Moragn out for the time being since, now all he was doing was laughing at me.

I let go of the mast when we then entered a massive cloud bank and no sooner than we entered though, a strange noise reverberated all around us.

"Did you guys hear something?" Zoro asked.

"I heard it too." I replied.

"Nami-san! We're headed straight towards a mountain!" Sanji yelled from atop the mast.

"That's impossible! There should only be ocean after the Twin Capes!" She yelled back.

"Guys, I don't think it's a mountain!" I shouted as the cloud dispersed, revealing a massive black, fleshy wall. "It's a whale!"

"A WHALE?" Everyone cried out simultaneously in surprise.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what do we do?" Usopp stuttered.

"Fight it?" Luffy asked nonchalantly.

"IDIOT! How are we gonna fight something like that?" Nami replied punching Luffy in the head.

"We're headed straight for it!" Usopp sobbed, clinging ever tighter to the mast.

"Wait a minute!" Sanji yelled, scoping the whale's entirety, "We've gotten this close to it, but it still looks like a wall. So where's this thing's eye?"

"I don't think that is all that important!" I shouted at him.

"There's an opening to the left! Hard to port!" Zoro yelled, running back to the cabin.

"The helm's broken!" Usopp fired back.

"I have an idea!" Luffy said as he swung down below deck.

"What the hell are we going to do?" I asked, no one in particular since Sanji, Usopp, and Zoro were screwing around with the broken helm.

"We could unfurl the sails! They should act as a parachute and slow us down!" Nami shouted to me.

"Got it!" I shouted as I climbed up the rafters.

"But, that could tear the sails!" Nami shouted at me.

"Torn sails can be replaced, smashed ship not so much!" I shouted back at her.

"Good point! Sanji! Help, Cortez!" she shouted.

"Yes, Nami!" Sanji shouted as he ran out and began helping me.

In only a few seconds our main sails fought against the rushing winds, and we braked, but only slightly and we were still coming on too fast.

***BOOM***

It turns out Luffy's brilliant idea was to fire the main cannon at the whale. It did actually help since we put down the sails. But, we still hit it and the only thing to break was the Merry's head which landed near the mast.

"My Seat!" Luffy shouted from below deck.

Of course, the rest of us were more concered about the fact the whale didn't even react to being shot with a cannon at point blank range.

"I think it's time to go!" I shouted.

Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp agreed as we all grabbed one of the oars and began rowing away.

I noticed his eyes were at least three times the size of our ship. We were lucky that he didn't notice us.

"You think you can break my ship and just get away with it?" Luffy asked the whale as he threw his arm back.

"Luffy don't you..." I began to threaten.

"Gomu Gomu no...Pistol!"

***THWACK***

I knew Luffy was stupid, but I did not think he was dumb enough to actually punch a whale, like a thousand times larger than our ship...in the freaking eye!

"Luffy! I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" I shouted at him.

He either didn't hear me or didn't care beacuase, he kept on threatening the whale. "How'd you like that? I'll kick your ass, jerk!"

"Shut up!" We all shouted at him.

The whales giant eye became focused on us as it let out another loud noise.

**"BBBBAAARRRRRRWWWWWRRRRROOOO!"**

All of the sudden it opened up its mouth, showing off large sharp teeth which was weird for a whale to have but at this point it wasn't my top concern. Becuase, the damn thing was sucking up all the water near its mouth , including us!

All the rough movement ended up throwing Luffy and me, overboard!

"Luffy! I owe you one ass-kicking if we make it out of this alive!" I shouted.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting New Friends

**Alright, Everyone time for a new chapter.**

**I want to ask you guys a question before I start though. 'Do you think I should write another OP story using an OC, but not a character falls into the One Piece world?' If so then let me know in a review.**

**Ok! Now to start!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC. Everyting else is owned by their creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Meeting New Friends**

* * *

I'm not sure about all what happened as I was swallowed up by the whale, Laboon if I'm remembering the name right. Anyway, all I know was I was falling downward and slamming into the sides of its insides, until I saw what looked a green sea...and thankfully the Merry!

"Hey! Someones falling!" I heard Usopp shout.

"Who is it?" I heard Zoro ask.

A tick mark appeared on my head. "Who else could it be! You moss covered dumbass!"

***SPLASH***

If Zoro had an insult I missed it as I slammed into the water. I quickly swam up to get some air, seeing as I wasted it yelling at Zoro.

I came up just in time to hear some new voice.

"Oh no, Miss Wednesday! A sea of digestive acid waits for us below!"

"Acid!" I shouted as I remembered what I was floating in.

I heard Luffy yelling at the Merry. "Yo! You guys are all okay! By the way…Save Me!"

I don't remember much after that since Luffy, the red haired guy, and Miss Wednesday all landed on me!

I woke up to see everyone glaring at the two new comers on the ship...well Sanji was doing what he always does when he sees something female...being a damn perv.

"What hit me?" I asked as a slowly stood up.

"Cotez, your alive!" Luffy shouted.

"What made you think I was dead!?" I yelled back.

"Uh...Cortez?" Usopp said.

"Yeah?" I said, turning to him.

All he did was point towards me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, until I looked down at my shirt. Which was currently dissappearing at a fast rate.

"Oh, come on! This is my favorite shirt!" I shouted as the rest of my shirt fell into a destroyed mess on the floor.

Now I was wearing a white t-shirt along with the rest of my clothes staying intact.

I looked to see that I was the ony one who had the wardrobe problem.

"Are you two rogues still here?" A booming elderly voice sounded, a large husky man with balding hair with a strange flower-like decoration on the back of his neck stepped forward from where we had fell from. "I'll tell you again…as long as I still draw breath, I won't let you scoundrels lay one finger on Laboon!" He shouted.

"Who's the old guy?" Luffy asked.

"Your worried about who he is and not why some guy is living inside a whale?" I questioned.

All of the sudden Miss Wednesday let out a snobby laugh, as she and the 9 guy stood up. "Say what you well...but we have a mission to complete." she replied.

"Yes...This whale will be feeding our time for the next few months!" 9 shouted as he and Miss Wednesday pulled out some bazookas, from where...I'm not sure.

"Ready..." Miss Wednesday began.

"Fi..." 9 started.

He never got to finsish his statement and both he and Miss Wednesday never got to fire their bazookas, as I picked them up by the back of their shirts and slammed them into each other, knocking them out.

"What did you do that for?" Usopp asked.

"My mood isn't all that great right now and their snobbish attitudes were making it worse." I answered.

I then went inside the Merry, as the rest of the guys tied up Mr. Nine and Miss Wednesday and grabbed the bag that had my new clothes in it and grabbed a slate grey flak jacket, with a neck guard. I put it on and left it un-zipped.

_'Aren't you concerned that Nami is going to find your money?'_ Morgan asked.

_'Nay, I have it all taken care of.'_ I answered.

_'Huh?'_

I rolled my eyes. _'I have the money inside the hidden pockets on my jacket. So she has no idea.'_

I walked back out of the Merry to see that we were no longer inside Laboon.

"I hope that is the last time I'm swallowed whole by some giant creature." I said out loud, taking a large breath of fresh air.

_'Yeah, but knowing your luck you'll be eaten agian within a week.'_ Morgan replied sarcasticaly.

I ignored Morgan's comment and began looking for the rest of my crew.

I saw Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp all side by side and Nami talking to Crocus. Luffy was no where to be seen and that worried me.

I didn't have to wonder where Luffy was for long as a loud cracking noise made me turn around to see what happened.

Sure enough, Luffy did what he does best...something incredibly stupid! Stupid being the nicest word to describe what he did. I mean why would you break the mast off the damn ship!

I stood god smacked for the longest time. While the other three guys walked closer to see what happened.

"He took the mast didn't he?" Zoro asked calmly.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Right off the ship." Sanji added.

"Yeah." I added.

"Our only mast." Usopp included.

"What the HELL!?" We all shouted.

I saw that Luffy was running towards Laboon with the mast then impald it right into Laboon. This was really making me question how stupid he really was.

Luffy and Laboon continued to fight for the next few minutes. Well, I wouldn't conisder it a fight, I mean how was he going to be a giant whale in the ocean.

Luffy turned towards Laboon. "It's a draw!" he shouted with a smile. Causing Laboon to stop his full on tackle.

"I'm kinda strong huh? You wanna beat me don't you? Our battle isn't over…so I'll be back someday to finish our fight! I'm your rival from now on, so don't keep crashing against the Red Line and hurt yourself or else I can't beat you fairly! Once we've finished sailing the Grand Line, I'll come back and whup you fair and square! I promise!" Luffy shouted happily at Laboon, who went from confused to happy in a split second.

Luffy then set to work painting our Jolly Rodger on Laboon's snout, well I think it was our jolly rodger it had a straw hat, but hey I can't complain about his drawing all I can do are feaking stick figures.

I then helped Usopp fix the mast, meaning I held it up while he attached it back with some metal.

After the mast was fixed me and Usopp joined back up with the others at Crocus' lighthouse, a sweet aroma caughting my nostrils as Sanji delivered a feast of a fish for us.

"The compass is broken!" Nami shrieked in terror as she showed us the spinning compass.

"It ain't broken." Crocus told her. "The Grand Line has a powerful magnetic field around it. You need a Log Pose to navigate." he explained.

"What's a Log Pose?" Nami asked.

At that question a pointed towards Luffy's wrist, which had one attached to it. "Think that might be one." I told her.

Crocus looked at it. "Yup, that is one alright." he answered.

"Luffy?" Nami said in a sweet voice, which didn't last long. "Why do you have one!?" she shouted, punching him on the back of the head.

"Dunno." He answered. "I found it on the deck, those two weirdos must have dropped it."

Crocus then went on to explain how a Log Pose works exactly, until Zoro interuptted.

"Enough with this navigation crap!" He shouted. "Let's eat!"

"Yeah!" Luffy added in. "Hey Oji-san! Join us, Sanji's food is the best!"

"He...Sure, why not." Crocus replied as he sat down and began to enjoy a fresh meal with the rest of us.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short. I've had a lot of stuff to do.**

**But, don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12: To Whiskey Peak

**Hey, everyone sorry for the long delay but, here is the latest chapter of 'One Piece: A New Start'.**

**Now, on to two important things:**

**First, since only one person has guessed as to who the mystery character was they win. So, Luffykotheevee is the winner and you get to send in a Leak idea that will be used at the Drum Island Arc. The character has to be from a show or something they can not be an OC sorry. Just message me the deatials**

**Second, Tai I really like tha allias you sent in, but I may change it from 'The Laughing Demon' to 'The Laughing Beast' just becuase, I really don't want to have the same thing in common with one of the crew members.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: To Whiskey Peak**

* * *

"Aaaah..." I said as I stretched out my muscles after eating a large amount of Sanji's food. I may think he's a annoying pervert but, damn his food is the best thing I've ever eaten in my entire life.

"I'm heading off for a nice nap." I announced to everyone as I got up and made my way to the Merry.

Of course on the way there I heard Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp argueing over some food.

"I'm the one who slaved over the ovens for it! Its mine!" Sanji yelled.

"Whose the one who always fixes the ship? Me!" Usopp shouted back.

"I'm captain! The last piece goes to me!" Luffy bellowed.

I just ignored them, until someone slammed into my back.

I turned around to see it was Luffy and not only that but, apparnetly he broke our Log Pose on his little flight.

"Luffy…Sanji…Usopp…" Nami's voice was deadly calm as her hair shadowed her eyes.

Before the three even had time to react she clubbed all three of them in the head sending them flying into the ocean. "Go Soak Your Heads! Dumbasses!" she shouted. She then began whining about our Log Pose being destroyed.

I, of course, had to make my opinion known. "Some navigator you turned out to be. Can't even keep our Log Pose from being broken."

That was not my best idea. Nami turned towards me her hair shadowing her eyes once agian. But, unlike the other three, I recieved no warning as she punched me sending flying towards the Merry and landing on the deck.

"Ow!" I shouted. "Don't see why she over reacted, we get a new one." I said under my breath.

_'True, but she doesn't know that.'_ Morgan replied.

"Whatever. I'm taking that nap." I told him as I climbed up into the crow's nest and went to sleep.

Of course, not everything goes how I want. I opened my eyes to see I was in the big room of gray, that was my head once agian.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Ahem!"

I turned around to see Morgan and he had a serious look on his face.

"Cortez." he said to make sure he had my full attention. "I think we need to have an impoortant discussion."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Can't this wait till later or just through my head?" I asked him.

The look he gave me said 'No'.

"Fine." I replied.

Morgan waved his hand and two chairs materialized. He sat down in one and I took the other.

"Have you thought of what you plan on doing in the future?" he asked as he made a cup appear in his hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The glare he gave me told me that he wasn't going to have any of the run around.

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about." he replied.

"You mean what am I going to change for the crew?" I re-asked him.

He nodded his head, letting me know I was right.

"I'm not real sure." I told him.

"Cortez, this isn't a game!" he shouted. "You need to think of the things your going to change here."

"Like what?" I asked. "The Straw Hat's being seperated or Ace's death? Cause, I'm pretty sure we've been over the fact that I can't change those!"

Morgan was about to say something, but I didn't let him as I jumoed up from my chair continueing my rant.

"You should already know Morgan that if I keep us from being seperated then we''l just go straight to Fishman Island and I'm sure that everthing there will go how it does in canon! Luffy will get lost, find the princess, but this time he may not be strong enough to stop the axe that Decken throws, so she might die and to make things worse we wouldn't be strong enough to stop the New Fishman Pirates, so a lot of people will probably die! I will not have that on my hands no matter what, even if I have to let myself and my crewmates suffer for it. Now, on to Ace's death." I told him.

"See, if I stopped us from being seperated then we wouldn't here about his execution until we reached Fishman Island and then we wouldn't make it to him in time. Also, I'm more then likely not even going to be sent to the same island as Luffy so, the chances of me being able to help him are slim. Finally, do you want me to tell him about everything that is going to happen to him and his brother when we're seperated? If i did, he might still fail and you know what that does? When he got back together, he would hate me! Not for his brother death, but he'll probably guess that I knew everyhing that happened to us was going to happen to us he'd be pissed that I did nothing to stop them. Plus,he sin't going to believe me when I tell him that 'If I changed anything then we all might have die.' cuase, he would just reply that I didn't know that and we could have gotten strong enough before any of it happned. You know what he'd be right I honestly don't know if any of this will even happen, I mean we could get stronger and survive." I finished in a saddened tone.

By this point Morgan was up and beside me.

"I just don't want them to die. They're more then my crewmates, they're my family since I'll never get to see mine again." I told him.

Morgan put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Cortez." he told me.

I gave him a confused look. Which, he seemed to notice.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on you about this. I can see that you have been thinking about this for a long time. Not only that but, I completely forgot what lost by being here." he explained.

"Hey, it's not like you did all this on purpose." I replied. "Besides, your in just as bad a boat as me."

"Yeah, but I promise that I'll find some wat to get you back home no matter what." he told me.

"Thanks, that means a lot." I told him.

"Hey, anything for a friend." he replied. "Now, with that out of the way, you might as well wake up."

He didn't need to tell me twice. If I stayed asleep to long then Nami was going to make me be her personal bag carrier for a month. No really, she is. She told me they already have one lazy bum on the ship, a second one was not happening.

I woke up to see we we're sailing. After stretching I decided to make why way to the deck. About half way down the newly repaired mast I heard shouting.

"What the Hell!?"

I looked to see Mr. Nine and Miss Wednesady on deck staring at me like some kind of circus side show.

I made my way down the rest of the mast and looked towards Usopp. "Uhhhhh?" was all I asked him, while pointing towards the two.

He turned to see what I was 'Uhhing' about. "Oh, Luffy agreed to take them to they're home island." he answered.

After he answered I remembered that little bit of information. "Alright, then." I replied and began walking over to the side of the Merry.

"Um...Excuse me, sir?"

I turned to see Miss Wednesday or Vivi, looking at me.

"Yes?' I asked.

"How did you do that just now?" she asked.

"You mean walking down the mast like it was normal ground?" I asked, which she nodded her head 'Yes'. "It's one of my speacial talents." I told her.

"So you ate a Devil Fruit?" she asked.

"Nope. I can still swim." I told her and made my way over to the edge of the deck.

Once I got to it a channeled some chakra into my hands and did a handstand on the railing and then proceeded to do one-handed handstand push-ups. Hey, the talk with Morgan made me realize I need to workout or I'm going to get left behind.

During my workout I heard Usopp and Luffy shouting about it snowing. My workout was then cut short, becuase it didn't take long for the Merry to be covered in snow.

"Yosh! Mr. Snowman…ready!" Luffy proclaimed, patting a somewhat childish made snowman made of snow, barrels, and spare wood.

Usopp was putting the finishing touches on a sculpture of a mermaid, that made Luffy's snowman look like crap.

The two then began fighting about destroying the other sculpture. I was just ignoring them until a snowball pegged me in the back of the head. I turned around to see who threw it, but had another one hit me in the face.

I brought my hand up to wipe the snow from my face. "Alright." I said a low voice, my beret shadowing my eyes. "Who threw that?" I asked.

The two just pointed at each other.

I decided since I was hit with two snowballs there was enough punishment for the both of them. So, after a nice little beating, which included me using Usopp as a club on Luffy, the two were helping Sanji shovel the snow off the Merry.

I just leaned up agianst the mast, watching all three work.

"Why aren't you helping?" Nami asked.

"Hey! I got those two idiots to do something useful, so I did my work." I replied.

Nami just rolled her eyes at me and went back inside the cabin to do whatever she was doing earlier.

I was planning on taking another nap. Hey, I had nothing better to do and I wasn't going to risk falling into the ocean with my workout.

But, that was quickly changed when Nami let out a loud scream and came running out from the cabin. Shouting at us to turn the ship around and all kinds of other things, I don't pay much attention to what she says I just do it.

It was a good thing we stepped into high gear on it to, cause a little bit later we almost hit a giant iceberg. I think we got luck cause, I remember in the show that the Merry took a bit of damage...I think not real sure. But, to make things worse a fog rolled in and the weather became worse as the wind threatened to capsize our ship. We were lucky we had Nami or we all would have died the moment the storm showed up.

So after it was all gone everyone was laying all over the deck trying to get they're breath back. Except Luffy who was sitting on the Merry's head and me, who was laughing like I was crazy.

"What's so funny?" Zoro asked in an annoyed voice.

"We just survived our first disaster on the Grand Line!" I shouted.

And with that everyone just pretty much ignored me. They're lucky I wasn't singing and dancing then they really would have thought I was crazy.

"Guys! Look!" Luffy shouted.

We all looked to what he was talking about to see a bunch of large cacti.

That was our guests cue and they thanked us and jumped over board and began swimming towards the island.

"And I thought Luffy was impatient." I said.

We sailed onward to the island, deciding to enter a river mouth in hopes it would lead to a good spot to disembark. The mist was heavy around the island, covering much of it save the massive cacti that now towered over us.

"Oi, there are people on shore! I can barely make them out though." Sanji spoke up.

"Everyone…be on your guard…" Zoro said dangerously as he handled his blades.

"Alright…come on now...be you monsters…or p-p-p-p-p-people….I-I-I-I-I-I'll take you all on!" Usopp stammered as he pulled his slingshot back.

Once we got even closer to the island we all heard a loud noise.

***POP POP POP POP***

And the next thing that happened was Usopp screamed like a girl and fell back on the deck followed by me, as I laughed at the whole thing.

We were sailing right through a small town, with near every inhabitant; children, men, women; all had gathered near the river and where shouted and praising us.

_'I can't wait for the party!'_ I thought as we all got ready to dock.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**I hope you all enoyed the chapter adn don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Drunken Stupor

**Well, everyone I'm here bringing you all a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I did try my hand at making things a lot more funny so let me know if I did a good job or over did it.**

**Anyway, let's begin!**

**(aaaaaaaaaaa)****: Drunken talk translation.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and what he does. Everything else is owned by their respected creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Drunken Stupor**

* * *

We made it to the harbor of the town. The buildings looked plain and simple.

We were met by a whole group of smiling people along with huge curls, wearing a navy blue suit and holding a saxophone.

"Welc…*cough* MA MA MAAAAAAA! Welcome! My name is Igarapoy. And it is my honor as mayor to welcome you to Whiskey Peak." He said cheerfully.

_'His actual name is Igaram and he just changes it to Igarapoy...how did he not get found out sooner?'_ I thought.

"My name is Luffy, nice to meet you." Our captain said to Igarapoy.

Igarapoy smiled and said, "You'll find that this is a place that thrives on making liquor and music. Hospitality is a mater of pride in our town. The smiles run long, and the liquor flows like water!"

"Would you permit that we throw a party in honor of your arrival so that we may hear *cough* MA MA MAAAA! Your tales of adventure?" Igarapoy finished.

Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp didn't need to be asked twice as they quickly shouted. "We'd Love Too!"

Nami however stepped forward and asked how long it would take for the Log Pose to set. Igarapoy just brushed her off, telling her not to worry about it.

"Now! Let's Prepare To Party! Sing And Be Merry!"

* * *

The party was ok and all but, the one we had back in Cocoyashi Village was better. But, I think that was because, we actually had a reason to party.

Usopp was busy telling over a dozen people about his 'adventures'. I was suprised that so many people even pretended to be interisted.

Sanji looked like he was in heaven. Considering, he was flirting with a handful of girls and had yet to be rejected.

Luffy...well, Luffy was eating food. Which, he had been doing since the party started 20 minutes ago.

I, however, was enjoying myself as I drank mug after mug of alcohol. See, back in Cocoyashi I only had enough to get buzzed and I was never one for drinking in the first place so, I thought what the hell!

"You think that's enough?" Zoro asked as he put down his own mug.

I slammed down, what must have been my thiry-ish mug. "Do't ell me wat to do!"(Don't tell me what to do!) I shouted, in a drunken slurr. "I dink ow uch I ant!"(I'll drink how much I want!)

Zoro just rolled his eyes at me.

I turned to see the guy that was carrying a barrel of...I think rum. "Eyyyyyy!"(Hey!) I shouted causing the guy to look at me. I then waved my hand in my direction. "Ere!"(Come here!)

The guy came over to me, still carrying the barrel. "Yes?" he asked.

"Hat um?"(That rum?) I asked, pointing at the barrel.

"Yes, it is." he answered with a smile.

"I tke at!"(I'll take that!) I shouted grabbing the barrel and putting a small hole in the top and began drinking like a man dieing of thirst.

_'Cortez, you need to stop drinking so much.'_ Morgan said.

_'Y? U'll ake me aaaa beter.'_(Why? You'll make me all better.) I replied.

_'Wrong.'_

_''Wat?'(What?)_

_'You think I'm going to be your personal doctor for you doing something like this? Not happening! You want to drink, you deal with the consequences.'_

_'Ine srew u!'(Then screw you!)_

With that I stopped talking to Morgan and called for another barrel.

* * *

"U no tis ake my ay!"(You know this makes my day!) I shouted with an arm around purple haired twins.

"Why is that?" asked the one on my right.

"Uase! I aways antd to b ith...uhhhh...wat tha ting at u r?"(Cause! I always wanted to be with...uhhh...what's that thing that you are?) I asked.

"Twins." the one on my left answered.

"Ight! Tins! Ut, u no wat ake it betr?"(Right! Twins! But, you know what makes it better?) I asked.

"What?" the two asked at the same time.

"A arem!"(A harem!) I shouted, as I looked at the other four girls around me.

How did I go from drinking barrels of rum to this? Well, after my third barrel Morgan told me that he was done making sure that I didn't kill my kidney or liver, I can't remember, anyway so I started walking around and bumped into Sanji, who thought I was trying to up stage him in front of the ladies and during my drunken stupor I slammed his head through a table knocking him out, he had a few drinks as well. So, all the girls swooning over Sanji began swooning over me.

The girls all giggled at my reaction.

"Tis ooo appy I uld ry! Ut, I ont cus I a an."(I'm so happy I could cry! But, I won't cause I'm a man.) I said patting my chest, but I noticed my chest was a lot softer. "Wen I et boobs?"(When did I get boobs?) I asked.

I then saw that I was patting the twin on my rights breast.

"Orry, bout tat."(Sorry, about that.) I said.

"It's ok, but don't leave out my sister." she said leaning up agianst me.

"I undt rem of it!"(I wouldn't dream of it!) I exclaimed as I repeated the process on the other sister.

"You know..." one girl said.

"We could..." another continued.

"Always..." one more added.

"Have some..." the lasted continued.

"Fun." the twins finished.

A large grin spread across my face. "Et's go!"(Let's go!) I shouted and stood up. But, I stood up to quickly and fell forward past out.

* * *

The next thing I remember was waking up seeing that everyone was gone.

"Ere evry ne go?"(Where did everyone go?) I asked out loud.

I didn't really recieve an answer so, I began...stumbling around.

"Hey! One of the guys is awake!" someone shouted.

I turned around seeing five goons behind me.

"Ey!"(Hey!) I shouted. "Ere te um on?"(Where'd the rum go?) I asked. I then realized that I had pretty much quoted Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Carribean and began laughing my drunk ass off.

"This is to easy." one of the guys said, as he began approaching.

Once the guy got close enough he triedto grab a hold of me, but unlucky for him that I may have beem completely wasted, but I remembered that these guys were bounty hunters.

"Wastred Pnch!"(Wasted Punch!) I shouted as I threw a punch at the guy, but the punch missed.

It was the best though since I actually channeled chakra into my leg instead and the missed punch caused me to spin and accidently kick the guy in the chest.

The poor bastard flew through the wall of the nearby building.

The other few that were watching were in complete shock. But, that quickly faded as they saw me charging towards them...still laughing about my earlier comment.

I spent the next few minutes running around beating people up and making stupid comments that were making me laugh the entire time.

At some point I took to the roofs, but that actually involved me breaking through the roof of some building.

I soon reached the end of my roof tops and saw Zoro fighting a very buff lady.

"Dyamic Tre!"(Dynamic Entry!) I shouted as I did a flying kick of the roof at the girl.

Zoro and the girl stopped to see what the hell was going on only for the girl to take a chakra charged kick to the face.

The poor thing went flying back into a wall.

"Ello Zoro!" I called out and then began laughing once agian at the little ryhme I made.

"I don't know if I should thank you or kick your ass." Zoro commented as he walked towards me.

I just shrugged my shoulder and turned around to see Igarapoy, Mr. Nine, and Vivi with a few other goons behind them.

"How are even able to stand after all the alcohol you drank?" Mr. Nine asked in suprise.

"I's spcal!"(I'm special!) I exclaimed.

This caused a few people to sweat drop.

"Anyway...since you were so nice to come here we don't have to waste time looking for you." Nine said.

"You think you weak fools can stop the two of us?" Zoro asked.

That question caused Nine to go off on some speech about the Baroque Works agents strength and rank.

I got tired of it and threw a barrel at them. "Sut up!"(Shut up!) I screamed.

They all dodged the barrel and they got ready to attack.

Igarapoy pulled out his saxophone.

"Igarapop!"

He then shot bullets out of the thing at me and Zoro, but we managed to dodge them

Mr. Nine then attacked Zoro and the two began battling each other, while I kept dodging the bullets from Igarapoy.

"Ur usci blos!"(Your music blows!) I shouted at him and began laughing at my joke, just making the few that were paying any attention to sweat drop at my lame joke.

I looked to see how Zoro's fight was going just in time to see Mr. Nine do a flip off a roof.

I began laughing at that as well.

"Is that the best you can do?" Zoro asked.

"I'm still here." I heard Miss Wednesday from behind me. I turned around to see her on top of a giant duck.

"Take a look. What do yout think?" She said in a seductive manner. She raised her arms above her head and began swaying her body.

During my drunken stupor I followed every motion her body made, with a stupid grin on my face.

"Do you like my Perfume Dance?" she asked.

"I ike it a ot."(_I like it a lot.)_ I replied.

I think I heard Zoro yelling at me, but during the Perfume Dance and me still being wasted I could have cared less.

"Peacock Slasher!"

Vivi then pulled at some blade weapon and rode the giant duck at me ready to slice my head off.

Of course, she didn't take into account that I was so wasted that I was actually fighting to keep myself awake and standing and her Perfume Dance was really relaxing.

So...when she got close enough I just fell over ready to sleep.

"Ight Ight."(Night Night.) I said with a yawn.

I heard her hit a wall and after that I'm not entirely sure what happened.

Until, I heard Zoro shouting at me to wake up.

"Hey! Get your ass up!"

"Ive ore mites."(Five more minutes.) I replied.

The answered I recieved a wack on the head. Making me jump awake.

I saw Zoro staring at me with a smirk and I saw that everyone else was laying down unconcious.

"Come on, let's go." he said as he began walking off.

"Nah, I gon ook round."(Nah, I'm gonna look around.) I called back to him.

He just shrugged his shoulders and left.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you thought this chapter was good and funny. Also, Cortez wil remain drunk for a good bit of the Whiskey Peak arc. Another thing is Cortez may seem a little bit different because, he is wasted behond compare that is why he is acting like an idiotic perv.**

**Now, don't forget to review!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Hero of Whiskey

**Alright it's time for a new chapter!**

**But, before that I have to ask you guys a question. Do you think I should do a 'Guy falls into Naruto wolrd' story? If so let me know. Also, at the end of theis chapter I'll have some possible ideas where the powers the guy has comes form.**

**Anyway let's get started!**

**(aaaaaaaaaa)- Drunken talk translation.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and his actions. Everything else belongs to their respected creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Hero of Whiskey**

* * *

I stumbled around the small town of Whiskey Peak for probably a few minutes, until the sounds of explosions drew my attention.

I began running or as close to it I could manage, to where the explosions were coming from.

When I arrived I saw Mr. Nine, Ingaram, and Vivi facing off agianst two unkown people.

A tall dark-skinned man with black hair in short spiky dreadlocks. Wearing a brown trenchcoat with a 5 on the shoulder, a pink cravat and a pair of sunglasses.

The other was a woman with short blond hair and bright green eyes. Wearing a yellow and orange hat, as well as a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern, lemon earrings, and white high-heeled shoes. She was also carrying a bright green umbrella with blue stripes.

_'Rive and Vltines.'_ (Five and Valentines.) I thought.

"Igaram captain of Alabasta Security, and Princess Vivi Nefetari of Alabasta Kingdom, we have come here in the name of the boss of Baroque Works to see that you are both eliminated." 5 said in a gruff voice.

Before anyone could react or attack I decided I was going to play the hero.

"Drnken akel!" (Drunken Tackel!)

I 'ran' as fast as I could and slamned into 5's back sending him forward.

Judging by the looks on the other face they were suprised to see me.

I gave them a large grin, tilted my head to the side, and raised my hand. "Wat's up?" (What's up?) I asked.

The three I saved looked like they didn't know if they should thank me or fall on their faces.

Of course, they never got the chance cause Mr. 5 quickly got back up and turned to face me.

"Who are you?" he asked, keeping his calm som how.

"E? I ust a itle o pirat." (Me? I'm just a little old pirate.) I answered.

"So, your the one that caused so much problems for these fools." Miss Valentines stated.

"Uitleee!" (Guilty!) I shouted.

"Well, then it seems we can fix another problem rather quickly." Mr. Five stated as he put his finger in his nose.

"Ude! Tats astei!" (Dude! That's nasty!) I shouted at him.

He didn't seem to pay me any attention as he then got ready to flick the booger that stuck to his finger at me.

"Nōzu Fanshī Kyanon!"

I did a little wierd dancer slide to avoid the booger and heard the explosion that came from it when it connected with building behind me.

"U tink I din't no bout u r ower?" (You think I didn't know about your power?) I mocked.

Mr. 5 just kept flicking booger bombs at me which, I dodged with what could only be described as a drunken ballet.

Of course, one came at my face so I ducked down to dodge it and fell flat on my back.

"I ell own." (I fell down.) I said to myself laughing.

"Kyahahaha!"

I was drawn to the sound of laughter from above me.

"Your so drunk it's pity to kill you!" came Miss Valentines voice from above me.

As I looked up and knew what was going to happen I did the only thing that came to mind.

"I kun ee ur anties!" (I can see your panties!) I shouted while pointing up at her.

I wasn't real sure but, I think she was blushing cause one of her hands was trying to pull down he dress.

"You pervert!" she shouted.

"Ichiman Kiro Puresu!"

As she was falling I decided to roll out of the way. Once, she hit and all the dust was kicked up I stood to fight.

The first thing I saw was Miss Valnetines face and it was red. From anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell.

"You perv!" she shouted.

Ok, so it was probably anger.

I didn't even get to come up with a witty remark cause, a damn booger bomb landed at my feet sending flying into the air.

* * *

I flew a good ways till I came crashing down to earth.

***BOOM***

I climbed out of the small crator that I made on impact to see Zoro, Nami, a broken Igaram, and a sleeping Luffy. I had no idea where Mr. Nine was, he was probably trying to fight off the other two or ran away.

It made my heart happy to see that the only person to look to see if I was okay was the one that I had fought mere minutes ago!

I mean Zoro and Nami didn't even bother to see if I was ok.

Nami was trying to extort some cash from Ingaram for the possibility of escorting Vivi home and Zoro didn't even seem to care.

"Anks as-oels." (Thanks ass-holes.) I told them.

It was that comment that actually got them to look in my direction, but they quickly went back to what they were doing.

Nami was still trying to extort money from poor Ingaram so, I decided to do what Luffy would do at this point.

"We ake er or ree!" (We'll take her for free!) I exclaimed with a smile, that looked just like Luffy's.

Of, course Nami started screaming at me...I really can't remember what she said but it had something to do with money.

I eventauly got tired of her yelling so I decided to interupt. "Ook, amee. If ufee wer wak he do it or ree to. O I ust eping da ead-ak." (Look, Nami. If Luffy were awake he'd do it for free. So I'm just skipping the headache.) I explained to her.

Nami seemed to think about that for a second, but Zoro knew I was right as I could tell by the face he was making.

"Ok." Nami finally said after a while.

_'Ank da ord! She ant a reedy ithc, ater all!' _(Thank the lord! She ain't a greedy bitch, after all!) I shouted in my head.

"How about 50,000,000 berri?" she asked as she turned towards Ingaram.

A large sweatdrop formed on everyone elses head after that little question.

_'Did you hoestly expect her to not want money?'_ Morgan asked me.

I was giving Nami a look of disbalief. "U a eal itvh. U no dat." (Your a real bitch. You know that.) I said to her.

Not one of my smartest moves...ever! But, I blame the rum. Cause, the last thing I saw was Nami's fist coming at my face.

* * *

When I woke up I didn't see Nami, Zoro, Luffy, or Ingaram. I sat up and realized my head was killing me!

"Shishishishishi!"

Luffy's loud ass laugh told me he was nearby and awake, but it didn't help my new headache.

"Ow...my head." I said to myself. I did realize however, that I was no longer completely wasted.

_'Nice to see you finally wake up.'_ Morgan said.

_'Morgan...Can you pleeease get rid of this headache?'_ I pleaded with him as I made my way to where I believe Luffy was.

_'I'm not sure. You going to listen to me from now on?'_ he asked.

_'Yes.'_ I replied in defeat.

_'Good.'_

And with that Morgan began removing the pain in my head.

By the time he was doen I found Vivi, Zoro, Luffy, and Nami all sitting around.

"Hey! Cortez!" Luffy shouted, waving at me when he saw me.

I just gave him a slight wave to let him know I heard him. I made my way up to Zoro.

"So, what did I miss?" I asked.

Zoro then began explaining about his fight with Luffy and the bits of things that happened before I showed up.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't." Vivi said in a sad voice.

"Why not? You're a princess after all! Aren't you rich?" Nami asked stupidly.

Vivi then went on to explain every single deatail about the civil war, her dad, and her infiltrating Baroque Works.

"So Vivi, did you find out who's in charge?" Luffy asked her, grinning wildly.

Vivi's eyes threatened to pop out of her head at the question. "What? The boss' identity? You shouldn't ask that!" she shouted at him.

"But you know, don't you?" he asked again.

"Ask Me Anything But That! If I Tell You Your Lives Will Be Put In Danger!" she pleaded to us.

Nami just laughed nervously and said, "Yeah I'll pass…I mean this guy is trying to take over an entire country after all!"

"Come on. He can't be all that strong if he doesn't have the balls to show his face." I commented. Of, coure I knew good and well who it was and that he could kick our asses.

Vivi looked at me in shock or horor I wasn't real sure which one it was. "Your wrong! Crocodile is one of the Shichibukai for a reason!" she shouted at me. It then took her a second to realize that she just told us who the leader was, which caused her scream.

Actaully, I think she was screaming at the otter and buzzard that were looking at us.

None of us had time to react as the otter hopped on the buzzards back and they flew off.

Vivi then broke down and told us those two report straight to Crocodile himself.

Nami then began freaking out on Vivi about telling her and her life being in danger and blah blah blah.

"A Shichibukai, huh? Cool!" Luffy shouted.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Tanslations- Ichiman Kiro Puresu (10,000 Kilo Press)**

**Nōzu Fanshī Kyanon (Nose Fancy Cannon)**

**Now, onto the power ideas:**

*** Symbiote from Spider-Man**

*** A power from Bleach**

***Ben 10 Alien powers (Just randomly came to me.)**

***Or any possible power you guys think would work.**

**Remeber to review and let me know if I should write that Naruto story, plus let me know which power I should use.**


	15. Chapter 15: Sunday Meeting

**Hey, everyone sorry for taking so long to update. But, I've been trying to figure out what to do for the Naruto story. I got a lot of great ideas but in the end I'm going with Soul Eater. Cause, I can make the power I plan in using pass for something that would belong in Naruto's world. I did recieve a lot of great ideas and I wish I knew more about the shows that were suggested but I don't and I wanted to get started on this real soon.**

**On another note I will proabably have the first chapter of it up this weekend and that I will be working on it until I get the first five chapters up. So, this stroy will not be updated for a while.**

**But, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sunday Meeting**

* * *

The next few minutes consisted of Nami freaking out about being hunted by a Shibukia, then getting mad at me like it was all my fault!

Oh yeah it kind of is isn't it. But, that's beside the point.

After Nami finished her ranting and slight beating she delivered to my skull. Vivi became depressed and afraid for not herself but us and all the people of her home.

"You have –cough- MA MA MAMAAAA! You have nothing to fear princess." I heard Igaram say.

We all turned to face where his voice came from and to be honest. I didn't know if I should laugh or be sick. So I went with being so suprised that I couldn't do anything else.

Igaram was wearing the same exact thing as Vivi, he even had his hair done just like hers.

Igaram went over to Vivi and began talking to her about something. Of course, the only thing that we all heard out of the conversation was Crocodile sending a thousand agents after her.

Which, caused Nami to freak out yet agian.

"Which, brings me to my plan." Igaram said, which caused Nami to stop freaking out for a bit. "Disguised as you, I'll take these dummies onboard with me and sail striaght towards Alabasta."

Luffy had a face that clearly showed he had no idea what Igaram was talking about.

So, Zoro stepped in. "A decoy." he told Luffy.

Which, Luffy made an 'Oh' expression and nodded his head to.

Nami though decided to actually voice an opinion. "Hold on! Who said we're taking her?" she asked or basically shouted.

"Didn't we already have this discussion?" I asked her.

The answer I got was a whack to the head. So, I decided to go above her head.

"Hey, Luffy! We are taking Vivi back to her home aren't we?" I asked him.

"Wait! That's what we're argueing about?" he asked. Which, I nodded my head to. "Of, course!"

"You heard the captian." I told Nami.

She tried to make some arguement, but thanks to Luffy's stubborness he was already set to go fight Crocodile.

* * *

With that all out of the way we all made our way to the docks.

Igaram then made sure his voiced came sort of close to sounding like a girls.

"Now, I Vivi, well be heading home." he said in his fake Vivi voice, that couldn't fool anyone.

"That's a good imitation!" Luffy cheered.

Well, all but Luffy.

Igaram then asked Vivi for the Eternal Pose, which she handed to him. He then explained to us exactly what it did.

When, he was finished telling us about the Eternal Pose he told us all good bye and thanked us.

"Promise, me that you all will get Princess Vivi home safely." Igaram said to us.

"I give you a gaurantee that she will reach Alabasta safely." I told him.

I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he knew good and well that I was telling him the truth.

"I can't begin to thank you all for what you are doing for me. Please be careful on your route." Igaram said to us as he made his way onto his ship.

Igarm was off and good ways out on the ocean. We could see him standing with all his little dummies.

"There he goes. He was such a funny old man." Luffy said.

"What's more, he's a reliable old man." Vivi said fondly and watched him on the horizion.

As we watched Igaram sail away I was trying to figure out why I had this nagging feeling that I was forgetting something.

***BOOOOM!***

Unfortanetly, the loud explosion was the last thing I needed to hear as it finally jogged my memory.

A huge, spiraling explosion hit the ship. It was engulfed in flames and smoke. The shock was so big it blew into our faces.

Everyone was shocked beyond belief.

Nami was the first to recover. "They're already after us? That's impossible!" Nami shouted in terror.

Luffy turned around and yelled just before he charged into the city.

"Nami! The log!" Zoro asked.

She checked her wrist. "Um…It's fine! Were set!"

Zoro then had Nami follow him as they ran into the city after Luffy.

"Cortez! Get the Princess to the ship!" I heard Zoro holler at me as he was running.

I heard Zoro, but I was still in shock as to what happened. Vivi was fairing any better than me.

She was crouched down on the ground crying her eyes out.

She was so out of it that I couldn't even get her to stand back up so, I just picked her up and began running back to the Merry.

* * *

The trip back didn't take long at all considering I took to the roofs to make the trip faster.

Of course, at some point Vivi snapped out of her funk and started flailing around and screaming at me to go back to Igaram.

Once I finally made it to the Merry and set Vivi down she tried jumping off the ship. So, I had to grab a hold of her, but she started fighting me to make me let her go.

I spun her around so she was facing me. "Vivi, Listen!" I shouted at her, which made her stop. "Igaram did what he did so you could go and save your people and your home. If you go back then you will be spitting on his sacrifice. He knew that this might happen, but he did it anyway. He believes you can save Alabasta. Don't let his sacrafice be for nothing."

She was silent for what seemed like and enternity, but once everything I said registered with her she broke down crying agian.

I began comforting her. "Also, you won't be doing this all alone. You have us." I told her.

She sniffed up her tears and nodded at me. "Thanks for that." She said with a shaky voice.

The next thing I know I giant ass duck jumped up on the boat with a loud 'Quack'.

The thing nearly gave me a heart-attack, but Vivi went over and huged the thing.

"Carue! I'm so glad you made it!" she exclaimed.

"Damn. Featherbrain beat me."

I looked over the deck and saw Zoro just arriving.

"We might be in some trouble, Zoro, if you can't even out run a duck." I called out to him.

The reply I got was him telling me to shut up.

Luffy and Nami arrived just a bit after Zoro showed up. Along with and unconscious Sanji and Usopp.

Once they were all here we got to work readying the Merry to set sail and thanks to Vivi's advice we were able to get back into the ocean faster.

The next thing that happened was Usopp and Sanji woke up complaining about wanting to stay in Whiskey Peak and thankfuly Nami took care of explaining things to them.

***BAM!***

The only way Nami knew how to explain most things.

As we were sailing the fog started lifting to show us that the sun was rising.

"Finally it's getting light out." Nami said gratefully.

"I'm just glad we got away from the people who were chasing us." A female voice said from behind us.

"I couldn't agree more." I added.

Of course, that's when we all realized that the voice shouldn't be there.

We all turned around to see know other than Miss Sunday sitting on the railing of the ship.

And let me tell you that there is only one way to describe how she looks.

DAAAAAAAMN!

She had tanned skin, long black hair, and two gorgeous blue eyes. She had a seductive and sexy smile on. Her breast were much larger than anyother girls that I've seen so far. Hey, that's not me being a perv either if you saw what she was wearing you'd notice that to. A slim figure 8 waist, and nice hips to boot. She was wearing a tiny purple vest thing that only covered her boobs (held together by a string), a purle short shirt. And cowboy boots, plus a purple cowboy hat.

Now, you know good and well why I would notice that her breasts were a lot bigger.

I was stunned to say the least. Plus, add to the fact that she glanced in my direction and I think the smile she was wearing on her face increased a bit, well I wouldn't be moving for a bit. Add to the fact that I was the closest to her really made it more effective.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on my ship?" Luffy asked in anger.

"I ran into your friend Mr. 8 a while back…he didn't look so good." She said, still having that grin on her face.

It was at that comment that I remebered something very, very important. Igaram isn't dead! He shows up after Crocodile's defeated.

Once, I remembered that I let out a small chuckles which unfrotanetly everone seemed to notice.

"What's so amusing Mr. Yotta?" Miss Sunday asked me.

I then realized that everyone was looking at me so, I did the only thing that came to mind.

I bullshitted my way through this.

"Well, I can tell that your trying to trick us some how." I told her.

At that remark she raised an eyebrow and the rest of the crew members were looking at me curiosuly. So, I kept going.

"You see why would you come to our ship to let us know that? Why put a target on your back when we didn't have any idea as to who blow up Igaram's ship? Not only that, but you coming over to tell us just seems to arrogant and you don't strike me as the arrogant type. So, that means one of two things. Either you didn't blow up Igarams' ship and your trying to throw us off there scent or you have some other motive that I haven't figured out yet." I explained.

Everyone else was speechlees, but Miss Sunday had a neutral face for a while until a small smirk appeared on her face.

"It seems that your not just a handsome face and brute strength, Mr. Yotta." She said to me.

At the handsome remark my face went bit red.

Unfortanetly, Vivi didn't seem to listen to anything I said. "You killed him!" she shouted at Miss Sunday.

Of course, it seems that nobody else cared about my logic at that point as they all readied their weapons.

Sunday frowned and said, "I would really appreciate it if you would…"

Everyone was disarmed in a second. Sanji and Usopp were tossed off their feet, Zoro and Nami's weapons were knocked out of their hands.

"I have no reason to fight you." She said calmly, and made Luffy's hat fly towards her and...my beret! How did she even get that off my head without me noticing.

"Give me back my hat!" Luffy and I shouted.

Of course, Sanji was back on his feet in a matter of seconds.

"Oh Wow! Now That I Get A Good Look At You, You're Beautiful!" Sanji exclaimed.

Most of us had a large sweatdrop on the back of our heads. So, I decided to save us a lot of trouble.

Since he was closer to me I gave him a chakra punch to the head and I think he was still a bit tipsy cause he was out. Which is good cause I believe he can kick my ass.

"A little jealous, Mr. Yotta?" Miss Sunday asked with a smirk.

"Me? Jealous of him?" I asked while motioning towards Sanji. "Please, I could put a dress on the mast and he would flirt with it."

Vivi was holding that Eternal Pose of that one place or another. Usopp was cowering behind the mast and Luffy was still pissed about his hat.

"She doesn't decide where this ship goes." Luffy said firmly as he crushed it in his hand.

Luffy then recieved a nice hit to the back of his head for that and a lot off shouting.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said. "If you survive, I hope we'll meet again." She said looking at me before she left.

Which casued me to blush once agian.

She then threw Luffy his hat back and gave me mine back.

She then leaped off the ship and landed on…a huge turtle. And I mean HUGE!

Luffy and Usopp watched the turlte swim away. I let out a breath that I realized that I was holding.

"I've got to thank you, Cortez." Zoro said as walked up to me.

Why's that?" I asked.

"Cause, not only did you knock out the perverted cook, but I can hold the fact that you can actualy get a girl to flirt with you over him for a looong time." He told me.

"I didn't even think of that." I replied.

And with that we made our way to our next stop.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter and don't forget to review! Plus, be looking towards the Naruto story coming out this weekend.**

**Transation: Yotta-Drunk**


	16. Chapter 16: A Little Adventure

**Hey, everyone I'm sorry for neglecting this stroy. I started writing a Ben 10/Rosario+Vampire story and got cuaght up in it, but don't worry I'm going to try and balance my time between the two stories.**

**So, let's start the new chapter right away then.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC and his actions. Everything else belongs to their respected creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Little Adventure**

* * *

Later on that night after everything with Miss Sunday and all that happned, everyone decided it was best to hit the hay.

Well, all but me. I was to worked up about all this so, I decided to do a bit of working out while also some thinking.

_'Man, all this has been a real eye opener.'_ I thought.

_'What do you mean by that?'_ Morgan asked.

_'Well, so far since I've been here all I've been doing is goofing around. If it wasn't for the fact that I even remebered that Ingram survived that explosion, then I don't know what I'd do.'_ I explained.

_'So, what are you going to do now?'_ Morgan asked, but I could tell by his tone that he seemed to already know the asnwer.

_'I'm going to take the fact that I can make a difference more seriously. There are a lot of things that I can change and I need to make sure that I'm ready for them. You know what they say "with great power comes great responsibility".'_ I replied.

_'You took that from Spider-Man.'_ Morgan said.

_'That's beside the point.'_ I replied. _'I've got the power to do great things and if I don't do anything with it then, what's the point of me even being here. Besides if I'm going to live here then I want to make sure that it's a place woth living in.'_

_'Hey, you never know I might be able to send you home.'_ Morgan argued, but I could tell by his tone that even he didn't believe his own words.

_'Let's be honest Morgan. You may never get your powers back and even if you do, how can I go back to living in my world knowing that everything that I thought was fake is real? I couldn't and I know you know it's true.'_ I told him.

Morgan didn't reply as he just remained silent for a bit.

_'See, I'm right.'_ I told him.

And with that I began making my way into the kitchen.

_'What are up to now?'_ Morgan asked.

_'Well, first I'm going to get a drink.'_ I told him as I unlocked the fridge and pulled out a cola. _'I need to enjoy these while I can cause once Franky joins then no more cola for me.'_

I then took the top off and began drinking the cola as I was walking to the storage part of the kitchen.

_'Now, what are you doing?'_ Morgan asked, his voice showing he was getting slightly annoyed.

_'If your inside my head you should know the answer to that.'_ I replied.

_'Don't be such a smartass!'_ Morgan shouted at me.

_'Fine. Since our next stop is Little Garden and I remembered that one of the giants on the island drinks a barrel of rum that had a bomb in it and that leads to him being easily caputred by Mr. 3. I'm making sure that it doesn't happen.'_ I explained as I began popping the tops of the barrels of rum we had, until I opened one that had a green ball in it.

_'I think I found it.'_ I commented.

_'Yeah, but is that what I think it is?'_ Morgan asked.

_'I don't want to think about it.'_ I told him.

I put the lid back on the barrel and picked it up and carried it outside. Once out I just threw the barrel over-board, I really couldn't think of anything else to do with it.

"That takes care of that." I said to myself as I swiped my hands agianst each other.

"What are you talking about?"

I was so suprised by who ever was behind me that I almost went over the edge with the barrel. When I turned around I saw it was just Vivi.

"Oh..ummm...I was just finishing a little work out." I told her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you also?" Vivi asked back.

"I was to wound up with everything that happened that I couldn't sleep." I answered.

"I couldn't sleep either." Vivi told me. She then walked over next to me at the edge of the ship. After looking out at the ocean for a while, Vivi decided to speak agian. "Mr. Vladamire?"

"No, just call me Cortez." I told her.

"Right. Cortez earlier when Miss Sunday was here, you said that you didn't believe that she blew up Igaram's ship. Why did you say that?" she asked.

I tried not to let it show that I was slightly worried about the question, but on the inside I was freaking out just a bit. So, I tried to come up with a reasonable lie.

"Well, other than what I said earlier when she was here. It would have to be the fact that she was hiding something." I answered.

Vivi then turned to look at me. "What do you mean hiding something?" she asked in confusion.

"My ability grants me a few other things than just enchanced strength and the ability to walk on flat surfaces." I told her. "I can kind of sense certain things from people, and she was trying to hide something." I lied.

"So, when we met did you sense anything?" Vivi asked

"Yeah, I could tell you were hiding something, but I didn't know it was the fact that you were a princess." I joked. "All I get is a feeling, I don't exactly know what the person is hiding."

"I'm sorry for everything." Vivi just randomly said.

"Hey, there's no need for that." I told her. "We're all in this together now and we'll make sure that you make it back to your people safe and sound."

Vivi just nodded her head. "Thanks." she told me.

"Don't mention it." I told her. "I kind of mean that to, cause if Sanji here;s this little story he won't ever leave me alone." I said jokingly.

That actually had Vivi laugh a bit.

"See, you need to quite worrying so much and just let things go the way they are. Trust me things are going to work out in the end." I told her.

"Agian, thank you." She told me as she began leaving. "Maybe now I can sleep."

"Yeah, me to." I told her as she dissappeared back into Nami's room. I let out a yawn and decided that it would be best if I went to bed as well, we had a 'little' adventure to start tomorrow.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I've been having to write some papers with college as well and that has cut into my writing time.**

**Please don't forget to review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Welcome to Little Garden

**Hey, everyone I stayed up late so I could have another new chapter up as soon as I could for all you guys to make up for neglecting the story for so long. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**"**AAAAAAA**" Giant Talk**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC and his actions everything else belongs to thier respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Welcome to Little Garden**

* * *

Sometime the next day, I think it was around noon, I woke up and climbed down the crows nest to see what everyone was doing.

Zoro was sleeping up agianst the mast, no real suprise there.

Luffy and Usopp had tied Carue to a rope and were getting ready to toss the poor bird over board, apparently to use him as bait. But, luckily for Carue Vivi quickly intervened.

Sanji and Nami were no where to be seen.

"Good Morning, Cortez." Vivi greeted me the moment I touched the deck.

"Mornin'." I replied. "Sorry, about those two trying to use Carue as bait."

"It's alright." Vivi told me. "I'm just glad that it wasn't to late."

"Well, I'll make sure those two don't do it agian." I told her as I made my way to the two.

The next thing that happned is what normally happened when the two did something stupid, I hit both of them in the head and yelled at them for being idiots and told them to fish like normal people.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" Vivi asked as I made my back over to her.

"Nah, those two need a firm hand from time to time or they'd get themselves killed." I told her.

Unfortanetly, the peace of the afternoon was quickly ruined by the arival of our resident perverted cook.

"Shitty Drunk! Who do you think you are getting so close to Vivi-chwan and knocking me out...twice!" Sanji yelled as he came flying out of no where giving me a flying drop kick.

"I didn't do anything that you didn't have coming, you swirled-face pervert!" I shouted back at him.

"What was that, you drunken ogre!" Sanji shouted getting in my face.

"Will you two assholes, shut up!" Zoro shouted at us.

"Who are you calling asshole, asshole!" Sanji and I shouted back.

The next thing to happen was Me, Sanji, and Zoro all got into a fight complete with an anime dust cloud. But, during the scuffle I managed to escape just before Nami arrived to put a stop to the whole thing.

"Will you two knock it off!" Nami yelled as she hit both Sanji and Zoro on the head.

"I tried to stop them." I said, playing innocent.

Nami just gave me a look that said she didn't believe me, but she jsut continued her way back to her room. While, Zoro and Sanji went back to their buisness.

"Umm...Cortez?" Vivi said to get my attention. "Why did you quite fighting before Nami showed up?" she asked.

"Cause." I replied. "While, Luffy is the captian, Nami is the boss and you don't want to piss the boss off." I explianed.

* * *

After a while things went back to normal, Usopp was working on some new fishing gear, Luffy was sitting in his favorite spot, Zoro was sleeping, and Nami was sitting in her chair soaking up the sun.

Sanji then emerged from the kitchen with some kind of fruity drinks and Carue quickly began chugging the things down like they were water, with Usopp and Luffy chanting 'chug' for the bird to go faster.

I was just sitting up in the crows nest watching all this go down while, I kept a look out for anything that may have caused us any problems.

"Hey, guys! Look over there!" I heard Usopp shout from the starboard, how he got there so fast I'll never know. But, everyone turned to see what he was talking about to see a dolphin leap out of the water...unfortanelty this dolphin was the size of a submarine! And when the damn thing jumped right over the ship then you wouldn't be suprised when the color drained from everyone's face.

"Ahahahahahaha! Run away!" Luffy ordered in a cheery voice. And none of us argued as we got to work on getting the ship ready to get away in case the dolphin decided for a repeat performance, which it did but luckliy all it did was help us get away from it this time.

"Land!" I shouted to the rest of the crew, the moment I saw the landmass appear on the horizon.

"That must be Little Garden." Nami said while checking the Log Pose.

"Yahoo! Our second island on the Grand Line!" Luffy cheered.

We all decided to assemble on the bow to get a better view of our stop.

We sailed up to the island through a river mouth, the large dark jungle dwarfing our ship.

"Tha place doesn't live up to the name." Usopp commented, while shaking.

All of the sudden we all hears some very loud 'cawing'.

"What was that!?" Nami asked as she nevously looked around for the source.

"Just a little bird." I told her.

I didn't notice the large shadow looming over the ship or the fact that everyone else lost all the color to their faces, if it wasn't for Vivi pulling me to the side then I would have been in the claws of a bird the size of a jumbo jet.

"You call that 'little'!" Usopp shouted at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "It could have been bigger." I told him.

* * *

The next sight we saw as we sailed closer to the not so 'Little' Garden, was a tiger the size of a tour bus, but it suddenly became bloody and colapsed..dead.

When we fainally managed to dock Luffy decided he wanted to explore the island with Vivi tagging along. Sanji and Zoro decided to have a hunting contest and see who could get the most meat for us to eat.

"Man, I can't wait to see what's all here." I said to myself as I stood on the railing of the ship ready to jump onto the island.

But, the moment my feet left the railing something or rather two somethings grabbed a hold of my legs causing my top half to fall forward until my face slammed into the side of the ship.

I was then quickly hauled back onto the deck of the ship by the two culprits who caused me to face-plant.

"Don't leave!" Nami and Usopp shouted with anime tears running down thier faces. "There's no one to protect us!"

I slowly stood back up, a hard feat to do when two people are holding onto your legs. "You know all you to had to do was...ASK!" I shouted at them as I then shook them loose of my legs. "Geez, if you need me I'll be in the bathroom...dealing with my bruised face!"

* * *

The little trip to the bathroom wasn't all that eventful. I just made sure that nothing was broken and cursed the two the entire time I was in there, but by shouting every possible insult I could think for the two out loud so they could hear them. I was angry and needed to vent, okay?

When I was done I decided to go back on deck to see what the two were doing, but the moment I stepped out I was immediatally tackled to the ground by said to. And at first I thought they were mad at what I was saying about them, but I saw that their faces were ghost white and they were both on the verge or crying.

"Can I help you two?" I asked.

And the only answer I got was the two pointing behind themselves.

I threw the two off so I could see what they were pointing at and saw it was the face of a middle aged man, with blonde hair and large blonde beard that covered up most of his face with the bottom part resembling a semi circle.

"WELL?" asked the giant.

"Well...what?" I asked back cocking an eyebrow at him, which he probably couldn't see.

"I ASKED YOUR FRIENDS IF YOU HAD ANY ALE AND THEY SCAMPERED OFF." he expalined while motioning to the two that had moved behind the mast for a better hiding place.

"Yeah, we have a few barrles. Your welcome to them." I told the giant. "I'll go get them." I then turned towards Nami and Usopp with a wicked grin on my face. "You two stay here and keep our guest company."

The next thing I know two smoke trails were leading from the mast to the kitchen and no Nami or Usopp to be seen.

'_Hook, Line, and Sinker.'_ I thought.

"YABABABABA! THANK YOU!" He said. "AT LEAST YOU TALK, YOUR NAKAMA ACTED AS IF I WAS A MONSTER! YABABABA!"

"They've just never met a giant before." I told him.

"YET, YOU ARE ACTING SO CALM IN THE FACE OF ONE." he said.

"You aren't trying to kill me so, I don't see a problem." I explained.

"YABABABABA! YOUR A FUNNY LITTLE GUY!" he laughed out.

Before I could retort the door suddenly opened and after some whispering of who was going back outside Usopp was suddenly pushed out, his entire body shacking in fear.

"W...w...w...w...we g...go...got...th...th...the...ale." Usopp managed to squeak out.

But, all of the sudden the giant roared in anger cuasing Usopp to fall to the ground unconcious. I saw that the reason for his anger was a T-Rex had tried taking a bite out of his back, but the giant was prepared as he unsheathed a single-headed axe and in one fell swing decapitated the dinosuar.

Holding the head of the prehistoric beast up high he shouted for all to hear. "I ALONE AM THE GREATEST WARRIOR OF ELBAF, BROGY! YABABABABA!" After his celebration he turned back to me. "NOW, THAT I HAVE SOME MEAT...WHY DON'T YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS JOIN ME?"

"Sounds like a plan." I told Brogy as I placed the barrels of ale that Nami had pushed out for the giant, into his hand and threw Usopp onto his hand as well. I went to get Nami and saw that she to was out cold from Brogy's yelling or the sight of him cutting of the head of the dinosuar I wasn't sure. I jsut let out a sigh and carried her out to Brogy's waiting hand.

Once I and Nami were in his hand he began walking through the forest dragging the dinosuar corpse behind him.

'_At least I get a good meal at of this mess.'_ I thought.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Giant Sized Problems

**Hey, you guys I thought I'd give you all a gift since next week is Mid-Terms for me at my college so I may not be able to put up a new chapter. But, I will try to this is just incase I can't.**

**Now, to answer RefleR's question. I actually made a small mistake with that. You see the Devil Fuit she ate is a Mystic Zoan Fruit, the Nekomata is a magical cat from japanese mythology, I believe and that's what she is. That's why her appearance only gives her cat ears and a tail. I'm sorry for any confusion that caused for you or any other readers. I wan't thinking when I did that. I hope this explaines everything.**

**Now, the last thing before I begin the story. Do you guys think I should write another One Piece story with an OC, but not with the whole character falling into their dimmesion bit? Please let me know.**

**"**AAAA**"- Giant Talk**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC and what he does. Everthing else belongs to their respected creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Giant Sized Problems**

* * *

When we arrived at Brogy's home or cave or whatever you want to call it, he went straight to cooking up that dinosaur meat. And let me tell you that it smelled just as good as any of Sanji's cooking.

"That smell's delicious, Brogy!" I shouted at the giant.

"YABABABABA! YOU'LL NEVER TASTE ANYTHING AS GOOD AS DINO MEAT!" Brogy replied, as be brought a barrel of ale to his mouth and empty the entire thing into his mouth. After he set the now, empty barrel down he turned to look at Usopp and Nami, who were still out of it laying on the floor not to far away from me. "YOUR NAKAMA HAVE BEEN OUT FOR A WHILE NOW. ARE YOU SURE THEY'RE ALRIGHT?"

"Huh?" was my reply. I turned to look at the two, who hadn't moved from the spot that I had put them when we got here. "I think they're playing dead or something."

Judging by the fact that their eyes slightly opened to send a glare at me, I was right on the nose with that one.

"YABABABABA! STRANGE LITTLE HUMANS! WHY WOULD THEY DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Brogy asked while stroking his beard.

"They think your going to eat them." I told the friendly giant.

"WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO SUCH A THING?" Brogy asked curiously. "THEY'RE TO SMALL TO BE EVEN A MERE MORSEL. YABABABABA!" he said with laugh, meaning it was a joke.

But, judging by the fact that the two 'dead' people began sweating and shaking like leaves, they didn't realize that.

"Well, I've heard that cowards tast like chicken." I told the giant with a laugh of my own.

Brogy seemd to have got the joke I had made as he began laughing up a storm. "YABABABABA! YOUR AN INTERESTING HUMAN!" he said, drinking another barrel of ale.

Me and Brogy then began talking about his time as a pirate and my crew's adventures up to this point.

"So, how much longer till that meat's done?" I asked. Having to smell it for the past ten minutes was really making me hungry.

"NOT MUCH LONGER!" Brogy told me. "YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET YOUR NAKAMA UP SO THEY CAN ENJOY THE MEAL AS WELL!"

"Sure thing." I told the giant, but as I turned to wake my sleeping comrades I noticed that they had pulled a Houdini. "Those little..." I began, but decided to finish it later. Right now I had to find those two before they were eaten by...well just about anything that lived on this island. "It seems that they decided to go for a quick run." I told Brogy.

"I'LL HELP YOU FIND THEM, WITH THOSE TINY LEGS THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN FAR!" Brogy told me, he then set his large hand down so I could have a ride, which I accepted. How often do you get to brag you rode in the hand of a giant...well in this wolrd it's not that big of a deal, but I still wanted to do it.

* * *

Brogy stomped around looking for my two missing crew members for... probably a minute or two with no luck.

"YOUR NAKAMA MUST BE FASTER THAN I THOUGHT!" Brogy said as he scanned around.

"Running is the only thing they're good at." I told him. It was then I noticed something at of the ordinary.

It was a T-Rex chasing after a bus sized Sabertooth Tiger who in turn was chasing Usopp and Nami. I'll tell you this Brogy was right, they were faster than I thought, how many people can out a T-rex and Sabetooth Tiger? According to most movies...not a lot of people.

"Hey!" I shouted at Brogy, getting his attention. I then motioned towards the direction of the chase and he quickly made his way over there, and by that I mean he jumped over there! Which, was kind of cool put that fear I have of heights, which I guess is kind of wrong it's more of a fear of falling at extreme speeds, really ruined it as I was scared shitless.

We landed right infront of Nami and Usopp. And right when Brogy touched ground he pulled out his trusty axe and scared off the two predators that were chasing me friends. But, it also scared Usopp and Nami silly as well.

Brogy lowered his hand right in front of my two crew members and I jumped off to comfront them.

"What the hell were you two thinking!?" I shouted at them. "Are you trying to get yourselves killed!?"

"We...didn't want to be eaten." Usopp managed to squeak out while, staring at Brogy.

"Smart plan, run from the only thing on this entire island that doesn't plan on eating you and the two people that can keep you safe from everything that will eat you!" I yelled at the two.

I then went on a large rant explaining that Brogy wasn't going to eat them, the dangers of the island, and how stupid they were. And after I was done with that I made the two get in Brogy's hand so we could go back to his home and have a nice meal.

* * *

When we got to Brogy's home he set a massive chunck of meat infront of me, Usopp, and Nami. I began digging in to the large piece of meat, and let me tell you I kind of wish dinosuars were still around cause, they taste freaking amazing!

"This is the best!" I shouted in between chewing, swallowing, and taking even more bites of food. I then noticed that Nami and Usopp were enjoying the food our host had maede for us. "Come on you two. Brogy not only cooked this for us, but he did save your life. The least you can do is try it."

Nami seemed dead set agianst trying the dino meat, but Usopp either through fear of upsetting our giant host or actual bravery decided to take a small bite.

Once he did his eyes widened in suprise, as he quickly chewed up and swallowed the bit he had in his mouth. "This taste better than, anything we've had!" he shouted, taking another much larger bite.

"I'M GLAD YOUR ENJOYING IT!" Brogy said taking a bite of his piece of meat.

We ate in silence for a bit until I heard Nami speak up to Brogy.

"Umm...Excuse me, Brogy?" Nami asked trying to get the giant's attention.

"YES?" Brogy replied.

"How long does it take for a Log Pose to set?" Nami asked, slowly getting out of her fear of the gentle giant.

"HMMMM...AT LEAST A YEAR!" Brogy replied while rubbing his beard.

"A...year?" Nami and Usopp reapeated. The only reason I didn't was cause, I already knew that and I had a moth full of dino meat.

Then all of the sudden all loud boom and what seemed like an earthquake drew everyone's attention away from the Log Pose problem.

Brogy, however was calm as he just threw the bone of his meat into his fire and stood up. "SORRY, I MUST BE GOING!" he told us.

"Going? Going where?" Nami asked.

"TO BATTLE!" Brogy answered. "WHEN THE VOLCANO ERUPTS IT'S TIME FOR US TO CONTINUE OUR 100-YEAR LONG BATTLE!"

"Battle?" Usopp questioned. "What battle last for a hundred years?"

Brogy stopped for a second, lost in thought until he replied. "I FORGOT! YABABABABABA!" he answered with a large grin. Causing, the three of us to sweatdrop at the answer.

Brogy didn't waste any more time talking as he quickly ran out to meet another giant, who had a brown beard as long as his body and weilding a massive longsword.

The two clashed with such of force that the shockwave that it bent the nearby trees. The battle continued for a little while longer until both giants lowered their weapons and began talking. Brogy then came back, but grabbed the last two barrles of ale and took them to the other gaint.

_'At least I fixed one thing.'_ I thought.

Brogy then returned and began telling his tale of why he and the other giant were battling, the honor of a warrior of Elbaf. Usopp was completely focused on Brogy talking about his home land.

"Wow! Elbaf is so cool!" Usopp chanted. He then turned towards me and Nami. "Do you guys think we'll ever go there?"

"Knowing Luffy he'll make sure we make a stop." Nami said.

"Sounds like fun." I added. "Just imagine, an island filled with giant's." Of course, I did imagine it and my mind took a slight turn and imagined some of the...female variety.

The next thing I know, Nami's hitting me in the head.

"What the hell was that for!?" I shouted at her.

"Judging by the blush on your face I can only imagine what you were thinking." Nami said darkly.

Another blush appeared on my face, but this one from embarassment. "Yeah, I'm a 19 year old guy and we're talking about an island that is filled with giant's including the females. What the hell were you expecting to happen!" I shouted at her.

Of course, I noticed that as soon as I said that. Usopp's face did a very good impression of a tomatoe, meaning the thought never crossed his mind.

"YABABABABA! THERE IS NO GREATER JOY THAN ELBAF WOMEN!" Brogy commented, but before he could continue saying anything else the volcano erupted once agian signaling Brogy to go and fight.

Usopp then began his massive speech that he had, which I kind of ignored. If you heard it once thn no need to hear it twice.

"Let's go back to the ship." Nami said, interrupting Usopp halfway through his speech.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Why should we do that?" I asked.

Nami just turned and gave me a look like **I** was stupid. "All this jungle humidity is making my hair all frizzy." she said.

Me and Usopp had large sweatdrops form on our heads at that.

"We're on an island filled with dinosaurs and two feuding giants and your more concerned with your hair?" I questioned.

"Seems kind of stupid." Usopp commented.

Of course, Nami thought that it was a good enough reason as she hit Usopp on the head and began dragging him back to Merry. With me following right behind the two.

* * *

But, alas things cannot go as good as they were. Because, all of the sudden another dinosuar just burst out of the folliage, scaring Nami and Usopp shitless.

"Dinosaur!" they both screamed before they took off like a piar of rockets, the other direction.

Another sweatdrop formed on my head and I even think the dino had one to.

"Did they forget I was here?" I asked out loud, but of course the dino seemed to remember me as he charged in my direction.

Unluckily for him that I was a lot tougher than I looked as put a chakra charged punch right between his eyes, causing the poor thing to whimper and run off with it's tail between it's legs.

"I was honestly expecting that to be tougher." I said to myself. But, just shrugged my shoulders as I then began looking around. "Let's see I think that right about now Usopp and Nami should be..."

My sentence was cut short when I heard Nami's shriek come from somewhere in the dense jungle.

_'Look's like things are going according to schedule.'_ Morgan remarked.

_'I guess.'_ I replied. _'Nami and Usopp get captured by BW and Sanji is screwing around with Crocodile.'_

_'Well, aren't you going to go and help out?'_ Morgan asked.

_'I would love to, but there is just one problem.'_ I replied.

_'What's that?'_ he asked.

_'I don't have a clue where I am or where they are.'_ I answered, while motioning to my surroundings.

_'That would be a problem.'_ Morgan commented dryly.

_'You think?'_ I said sarcsticly.

My little banter with Morgan was cut short when I head some russeling coming from behind me. I turned around just in time to see a Sabertooth tiger the size of a truck jump out and growl at me.

"Buddy I am soooo not in the mood for this crap right now." I told the animal.

But, it didn't seem to care as it lunged at me.

* * *

"Alright, Mister Fluffy-Pants! Let's go!" I shouted from the Saberthooth tigers back.

I bet your wondering why I sitting on the animal that just tried to eat me's back. Well, after I hit the thing in the face I decided to travel in Little Garden style and hopped on it's back. Besides the thing was a lot faster, knew the jungle, and could sniff out my friends in no time flat.

_'I have a question for you.'_ Morgan said, interrupting any further commands I had for the tiger.

_'Shoot.'_ I told him.

_'Why are you calling him "Mister Fluffy-Pants"?'_ Morgan asked.

_'Becuase, he's fluffy and it looks like his wearing pants.'_ I answered. Which was true the hind legs of the tiger were completely black looking like a pair of pants.

_'Really? That's why?'_ Mogan asked in a deadpan tone.

_'Oh, shut up!'_ I yelled at Morgan. "Let's get a move on Fluffy wr got to find my nakama!" I shouted at the tiger, kicking it in the sides like a horse.

The Sabertooth tiger quickly took off deeper into the woods and hopefuly to the rest of my crew.

* * *

**I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to review and let me know about the other One Piece story.**

**Before you guys go though, I have a little something for you guys.**

**Whoever can guess where the 'Mister Fluffy-Pants' reference came from will recieve a speacial prize. So, try and figure it out.**


	19. Chapter 19: Epic Fail of a Rescue

**Hey, guys I hope you are all ready for the next chapter and I want to apologize for taking so long for this chapter, Had a research paper due in English this week and had to work on it.**

**Also, for the guessing in the last chapter the winner is Icedragon4567890, he was the first one to guess the correct answer. So, ****you get to send in a Leak idea that will be part of Baroque Works the Cortez will fight in the Alabasta Arc. The character has to be from a show or something they can not be an OC sorry. Just message me the details.**

******Oh, and one last thing shruken255 brought up a point of giving Cortez some more skills with chakra and since I don't want to turn my guy into a Gary Stu, up on my profile is a poll of powers that I've chosen and I'd like you guys to vote, this way I don't feel my OC is to overpowered.**

******Alright, let's start the chapter!**

******Disclaimer: I own only my OC and what he does. Everything else belongs to their respected creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Epic Fail of a Rescue**

* * *

Mister Fluffy-Pants was running at break neck speed through the thick jungle.

"At this rate, will be with the rest of the guys in no time flat." I declared.

_'How do you know he's going the right way?'_ Morgan asked.

The answer to that question didn't come from me, but from someone else.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH OUT FIGHT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS FIGHT MEANS TO A GAINT OF ELBATH! DORRY WILL BE AVENGED!" came Broggy's loud booming shouts.

It was quite for a few seconds, but Broggy's voice quickly came back.

"DORRY! YOUR ALIVE!" Broggy shouted, but I could hear that he was also crying as he was saying that.

The next sound to fill my ears were of some explosions, meaning Mr. Five was involved.

_'You were saying?'_ I replied to Morgan.

_'Shut up.'_ was all he could muster to say.

"Step on it, Fluffy-Pants!" I shouted to the tiger and spurred it in the sides, making it increase it's speed.

As we got closer to where Broggy's voice was coming from I could see bits of the two giant's, not bits as in pieces but just small portions though the trees. I also saw what looked like a giant white cake with a white pumpkin on top of it and it was spinning.

But, my observation was cut short though. Mister Fluffy-Pants had decided he wasn't going to get any closer to all of it, because he quickly stopped. And I, who wasn't paying much attention and had a loose grip on his fur, was sent flying like an arrow towards the clearing that all this was taking place in.

As I flew into the clearing, I slammed face first into a tree and fell back on my back, groaning in pain.

"Owwww! Next time I see that tiger, I'm going to turn him into fur skin rug." I complained, as I stood up from my place on the ground.

I turned and saw Mr. Five, Miss Valentine, Mr. Three, and...Mr. Three's partner. I can't remember her name. Three out of the four of the looked surprised to see, but that quickly changed for Five and Valentine when they noticed it was me.

"You!" Five and Valentine shouted.

I gave the two a mock salute. "Hey, you two. How have you guys been? I got to say it's good to see you two." I told them.

"You two know this one?" Mr. Three asked.

"We ran into him when we went to Whiskey Peak to take care of the princess. He was running around like a drunken fool, I thought I killed him when I sent him flying with a bomb, but look's like I was wrong." Mr. Five explained, in semi bored tone.

"And a pervert." Miss Valentine added with a growl, while glaring at me.

"Wow, one drunken 'Mis-Adventure' and you get labeled for life. That's not real fair." I complained at the two.

"Cortez!" Vivi and Nami shouted.

"Quite screwing around and get to kicking their ass!" Zoro added.

As soon as Zoro said that Mr. Five, Miss Valentine, and Mr. Three all got ready to fight.

_'Thanks a lot Zoro. I can't fight all three of them at once.'_ I thought.

_'Well, I hope you have a Plan B, then.'_ Morgan told me.

_'Not really, but I can bullshit my way through one.'_ I replied.

"Hold on you three." I told the three, raising my hands up. "Let's be a bit civil about this and try to work out an agreement."

Mr. Five and Miss Valentine didn't look like they were going to listen to a thing I was going to say, but Mr. Three, either out of arrogance or some form of sympathy decided to hear me out.

"Hold on you two, let's see what he has to say." Mr. Three told the other two.

The two looked like they weren't going to listen, but I think they remembered that he out-ranked them for a reason and backed off.

"Good to see some one has some civility " I commented. "Now, we all know that I wouldn't be able to beat all of you, let's not pretend it's even possible. We also all know that you want to make me and the rest of my crew mates to disappear and you guys don't have the time to search this island for the other three members." I began to explain.

"Get to the point!" Miss Valentine shouted at me.

"Alright, sheesh. Don't have a cow." I told her. "The point being that I fight 'The Booger-Man' and 'Heavy Haley' over there without no interference so I have a fighting chance." I told them.

"Now, why should we do that?" Mr. Three asked, slightly curious as to my offer.

"Because, if one of them wins, then I tell you where the other three crew members are." I answered.

I heard Nami, Vivi, and Zoro shouting at me, but I ignored them. I had to say something to try and give me a fighting chance here.

Mr. Three was silent as he seemed to be thinking it over. After what seemed like an hour he finally snapped out of his little thought trance.

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal." He replied. "Mr. Five, you'll fight him first."

Mr. Three then made his way over to his partner and took a tea cup off the picnic blanket and began sipping it.

Mr. Five stepped forward and Miss Valentine looked confused, but eventually made her way beside Mr. Three.

"I don't know if your a genius or just one lucky bastard." Mr. Five commented at me. "But, I really don't care."

He stuck his finger up his nose and readied one of his explosive boogers.

"Nōzu Fanshī Kyanon!"

He flicked the little bomb at me, but having already fought the guy once and no longer being drunk, I was well prepared for this fight.

I jumped to the side to avoid the blast and quickly charged him, hoping to end this fight quickly or at least give my self a chance of winning.

"Pulverizer!"

I delivered a nice chakra charged punch to Mr. Five's gut, hoping to send him flying away in pain. But, I was in for a shock when the area my fist had hit gave off an explosion, burning my hand and sending me flying back instead.

"What the hell was that?" I questioned.

"My 'Ultimate Defense'." Mr. Five answered. "The Bomb-Bomb fruit isn't all about offense." he explained.

_'I don't remember him being able to do that in the series.'_ I thought.

_'Your in a world you originally thought wasn't real and have to deal with characters from other dimensions that you thought weren't real appearing in this one. And your surprised by the fact that one guy is going to get an upgrade in his abilities?'_ Morgan asked.

_'Smart-ass.'_ I replied.

I had to quit my arguing with Morgan, as I had to jump out of the way of one of Mr. Five's drop kicks. Which when it hit the spot I once was went off like a bomb and sent me skidding a bit back.

And since I brought my hands up to protect my eyes from any debris I wasn't able to protect my body from an explosive punch to my stomach that burnt a hole in my vest, burnt my skin, and sent me flying through a tree.

* * *

Miss Valentine was watching the fight with little interest. She then turned to Mr. Three. "Why did you even agree to his proposal? We could have easily tortured him for the information." she said.

Mr. Three took another sip of his tea before he replied. "True, but this way we can have a better chance of getting the information."

"Huh?" Miss Valentine questioned.

"By agreeing to his proposal, we've given him some hope that he has a chance of winning and saving his comrades. And once he loses his spirit will be crushed, along with most of his bones, meaning he won't have the will to resist any form of torture we give him." Mr. Three explained.

"But, what if he does win?" Miss Valentine asked.

"Then he'll be too tired to continue fighting and he just continue with our original plan." Mr. Three replied.

* * *

"Demolishing Kick!"

I tried to give Mr. Five a roundhouse kick to the chest, but his 'Ultimate Defense' was really living up to it's name, as the point of impact blew up agian and sent be back once again.

_'I think it's time to try a different course of action.'_ Morgan said.

I slowly stood back up to fight, glancing over what bit of my body I could see. Most of my skin was burnt and a good portion of my clothes were burnt.

_'No, I know they're is a weakness to his defense. I just need to find it.'_ I replied.

_'But, at the rate your going all your chakra is going to be wasted on healing your burns. And your not going to be much use in a fight after it's all gone.'_ Morgan reasoned.

I wasn't able to reply to Morgan as I had to avoid a punch from Mr. Five, that was aimed right at my face.

I prepared to counter with another kick, but I lost my footing and ended falling forward; punching Mr. Five in the face.

But, since I didn't put no chakra into the punch, all I did was knock him on his ass. I did learn something important from that attack.

I quickly put some distance between me and Mr. Five for me to collect me thoughts.

_'I think I found the weakness to his 'Ultimate Defense'. It only works if he knows where the attack is going to hit.'_ I thought.

_'Are you sure about that?'_ Morgan asked in concern. _'Seems a bit to easy to get by.'_

_'Well, we're about to find out.'_ I told him.

I saw Mr. Five beginning to get back up, so I charged at him again.

"Aren't you getting tired of this game?" Mr. Five asked me.

I didn't reply as I pulled my arm back and got ready to put a punch into his chest, but at the last second I changed the punch's direction and put a chakra charged punch into his chin.

And it looked like my guess was right, cause the fact that my hand wasn't engulfed in an explosion and Mr. Five was sent flying up into the air meant that he had to actually focus on the point of the attack to cause the explosion.

I didn't let up though, cause on Mr. Five's way down I decided to give him a roundhouse kick.

"Demolishing Kick!"

Once again l was able to land an actual attack on the guy as he was sent flying away from me and into a tree.

"Guess that 'Ultimate Defense' isn't as great as you made it out to be." I commented.

"Damn, you!" Mr. Five shouted. He then pulled out a revolver and fired a shot at me.

I jumped out of the way, luckily I was able to remember that that gun shot explosives. As I watched the tree that I was next to fall over, I noticed that the tree had coconuts on it, which I thought was weird.

_'I need to end this or I'm not going to be able to fight against the others for long'_ I thought.

So, I went with a crazy plan that no one saw coming.

I grabbed one of the coconuts that had fallen of the downed tree and threw it as hard as I could at Mr. Five, plus a bit of chakra added to my arm to give it a bit more power.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Mr. Five questioned. He didn't try to stop the projectile, as he was going to be a show off with his defense, but he wasn't expecting one little thing.

***Bam***

The coconut dropped a bit and pegged the poor guy right in the family jewels.

Mr. Five fell to his knees in a silent scream of pain.

"Wow and people say getting a 7-10 split in bowling suppose to be difficult." I joked.

_'Quit screwing around and finish the fight, you moron!'_ Morgan shouted.

I took Morgan's advice and charged the downed Mr. Five.

"Skull-Buster!"

I put a chakra charged punch right into his face sending him through the tree he had hit earlier and into another one, knocking the guy out.

"One down and tw..." I began to brag, but when I turned to the direction of Mr. Three I saw it was only him and his partner and no Miss Valentine. "Where's the other one?" I asked.

Mr. Three of course, didn't answer as he took another sip of tea and his partner kept eating her cookies, but I did notice she looked up for a second.

"Ichiman Kiro Puresu!"

As soon as I heard that I looked up to see Miss Valentine falling right at me and I knew I wasn't going to be able to move in time, so I just raised my arm up and put chakra in my arm and my hand. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

***Boom***

I felt myself sink into the ground a bit and a lot of weight on my arm, but that was better than feeling nothing or a lot of pain. Which meant I wasn't dead or dying.

I opened my eyes to see that I had caught Miss Valentine in my hand, well actually it looked more like she was sitting in the palm of my hand.

The next thing I know she hoped off my hand and turned to face me, her face glowing a bright red.

"You pervert!" she shouted at me.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" I shouted back her, the reason for my shouting was she was trying to hit me with that damn umbrella.

"You just grabbed my ass!" she shouted.

"I was trying to keep your fat ass from crushing me!" I yelled at her.

Which wasn't a good idea for me to say, because her face went from embarrassed to angry in the blink of an eye. And she tried to slam that umbrella of her's as hard as she could onto me skull, but I was getting tired of it all so I grabbed a hold of it, yanked it out of her hand, and gave her a nice whack on the head instead.

And to my utter surprise and disbelief she was knocked out.

_'That...was easier than I thought.'_ Morgan said. I could tell by his tone of voice that if I could see his face that he would have a huge sweat drop on his head.

_'No kidding.'_ I replied with a sweat drop.

"Alright, time for your turn." I told Mr. Three, as I began charging him.

_'Are you sure this is a good idea?'_ Morgan asked.

_'I need to try and end this quickly or things are going to go down hill.'_ I told him.

Mr. Three didn't look all that impressed as he just set his tea cup down and raised one of his hands in my direction, he looked ready to attack but his partner whispered something in his ear which he nodded his head to.

"Wax-Wax Leash!"

I was confused by the attack name, cause he never used an attack like that in the series. Which worked to his advantage since I was distracted long enough for the attack to hit.

A bit of wax hit he in the neck, while that doesn't seem bad it had enough force to knock me back into a nearby tree.

I tried to charge at him again, only to realized that I had a wax collar around my neck and that was connected to a line of wax that kept me stuck to the tree.

_'Looks like that plan was a failure.'_ I thought

* * *

**I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review and please visit my profile and vote on the poll.**

**Until, next time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Frenemy

**Hey, everyone sorry for taking so long updating but I lost the chapter at one point and had to rewrite the whole thing and then I had to start working the night shift at Wal-mart so I haven't had much time to work on it so I want to apologize if the chapter isn't up to my normal standards. But, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Also, Fanboy316 to answer your question I won't be putting in Wapol's brother in the Drum Island arc. For a few reasons one being that his brother was apparently super strong and required Luffy to have his Second Gear to fight. The other is someone already won a little contest thing I did early on in the story to see what leak would be in the arc.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my Oc, everything else belongs to their respected creators.**

**Chapter 20: Frenemy**

* * *

I tried to pull the wax leash off my neck, but with no luck. This stuff was no joke. And I was going to go and try and up rooot the tree but Mr. Three's approach changed that.

"What the hell is this!?" I shouted at him. "If you want the information I could think of a few better ways to get it!"

"I had originally planned on using a spear to stick you to the tree and let you writhe in agony, but Miss Goldenweek had an idea that gave us the information and granted a request of hers." Mr. Three explained.

I looked towards Miss Goldenweek, she was still eating some cookies and looked like she didn't care but if she ended up saving my life she couldn't be all that bad.

"So, what's this new plan of yours then?" I asked. "Can I suggest you try asking nicely and maybe I'll tell you." I added sarcasticly.

"You'll give us the information willingly." Mr. Three answered. "And Miss Goldenweek finally gets the pet she always wanted."

I blinked in confusion of few times after that last sentence. "Pet?" I repeated and it was then that it finally sunk in. "PET!" I roared at the snoppy bastard in front of me. "How about I shove my foot so far up your ass that it kicks out your teeth, and we'll see how good of a pet I am!" I ranted at the guy while trying to punch or kick the bastard, but he had made sure to stay a good distance away in case I tried that.

Mr. Three just smirked at my reaction. "I think something will have to be done before I can let you off the leash." he commented. He then turned to face Miss Goldenweek. "Miss Goldenweek!" he called out to her.

Miss Goldenweek seemed to let out a sigh as she put down the cup she now had in her hand. She then began walking a bit closer to me and Mr. Three.

_'What's she doing?'_ I thought.

I then noticed she now had a paint brush and one of those things that artists hold in their hand for paint. My eyes widened as my struggling came back, I had just remembered what she could do with that paint.

She then dipped the paint brush in the blue paint and then in the yellow paint turning it green. She then pointed at me as she started tom make a stange pattern in the air in front of me.

"Color Trap: Green- Color of Soothing!"

The strange green pattern then flew at me and hit me square in the chest. The moment the paint hit my chest I stopped struggling and didn't seem like myself.

"That's better." Mr. Three remarked. "Now, let's get the pet off his leash." he then moved behind me.

I wanted to attack him or even curse at the bastard, but I couldn't really do anything. I couldn't will my body to do anything.

_'This is crap!'_ I shouted in my head. _'There has to be a way to get past the affect of this paint.'_

I felt a lot of heat at the back of my neck and then noticed that the wax collar around my neck was slowly dissapearing.

"Cortez! What are you doing!?" Nami shouted.

"Quite standing there and do something!" Zoro added.

I could hear them, but I couldn't even respond it was just no use I couldn't do a damn thing!

"It's pointless!" Mr. Three shouted at my captured friends. "He's under Miss Goldenweek's 'Color Trap' he can't go against her will!" He then began laughing like any villain would at this point.

And Zoro, Nami, and Vivi were shouting at me to try and fight, but it was to no avail.

During this though Miss Goldenweek had lead me over to the little picnic area and had resumed eating with me following her example.

After Mr. Three had finished gloating over the fact that he had one and all that blah, blah, blah! He began coming our way to join us.

"Gum Gum...Rocket!"

The shout of a familiar voice had the three trapped in the weird wax cake cheering in relief and Mr. Three stopping dead in his tracks. Which wasn't a real good idea.

Out of the woods came Luffy and holding on to him were Usopp and Carue. The later fell off the moment he had entered the clearing but Luffy kept going and clocked Mr. Three in the face sending him to the ground with the rubber idiot still going.

"Luffy! You idiot!" Nami, Usopp, and Zoro shouted.

"Don't worry!" Luff shouted. "I'll be back and we I do I'll kick those guys asses!"

Usopp face palmed at Luffy antics, he then turned to look in my direction and he looked real confused.

"Cortez? What are you doing?" Usopp asked.

Of course I couldn't reply as I was being controlled and eating a cookie.

"Usopp! Watch out!" Nami shouted. "The girl did something to control Cortez!"

When Nami told Usopp that he pulled out his slingshot and began shaking like a leaf.

"Al...Alright!" He yelled in my direction. "I...I do...don't know wh...who yo...you are..but...I'll...take...yo...you do...down!"

"Oh, please."

Usopp turned to look at Mr. Three who was dusting himself off after Luffy collided with him.

"Judging just by the look of you I'd say your the weakest member among this crew." Mr. Three said to Usopp. "You really aren't much of a threat."

And to everbody, except mine, suprise Luffy came back once agian flying through the air running into Mr. Three once agian but this time he stopped right in front of Usopp and Carue.

"I made it!" Luffy cheered laughing the whole time.

_'You know I'm beggining to think that Luffy has just dumb luck.'_ Morgan said.

_'Were the hell have you been!?'_ I shouted at Morgan. _'Why haven't you been trying to help me break this control instead making stupid jokes!'_

_'What do you think I've been doing the whole time!?'_ Morgan shouted back. _'I've tried everything I can think of but nothing has worked the only thing to do is hope they rub that paint off your chest.'_

I then noticed Luffy was looking in my direction, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Eh? Cortez?" Luffy questioned. "Why do you get to eat?"

From where I could see everyone had a huge sweatdrop on the back of their head, heck I think I had one even while still being controlled.

"Luffy! His not eating! His being controlled!" Usopp shouted at Luffy.

"Really!?" Luffy exclaimed he then went from looking at me to Usopp a few times, before he settled looking at Usopp. "He looks like he's eating to me."

Usopp just slapped himself in the face and let out a frustrated growl.

"I'm really beggining to think that killing you would be a waste of time." Mr. Three growled as he stood back up. He then dusted himself off and made his way over to Miss Goldenweek and me. "So, I'll have some one else waste thier time."

_'I don't like the sound of that.'_ I thought.

"Miss Goldenweek if you please." Mr. Three said to his partner.

The next thing I know Miss Goldenweek is standing right in front of me paint brush in hand. She then dipped it in the yellow paint and once agian began making that wierd pattern. The pattern then flew and stuck to my chest right next to the green one.

"Color Trap: Yellow-Green- Color of Friendship!"

The next thing I know my minds feeling all funny and for some reason I think Miss Goldenweek is my friend...weird.

"Will you please get rid of these two?" Miss Goldenweek asked and if it wasn't for the fact that she was part of an evil orginization and controling me agiasnt my will it would have been kind of cute.

"What are friends for." I replied like a robot, no real emotion present. I then stood up and began making my way to Usopp, Luffy, and Carue.

"Stay back!" Usopp shouted in fear.

The next thing any of us really knew was me jumping towards them.

"Meteor Impact!"

The three barely had enough time to move as I came down with a chakra charged fist, making a small crater where they once stood.

"Cortez! What are you doing?" Luffy shouted at me. "We're your friends!"

I turned to face him. "Miss Goldenweek is my only friend and she wants you gone. What kind of friend woul I be if I didn't help her?"

"Luffy! He's being controlled by the girl!" Usopp called out him. "We need to find a way to break her control!"

Luffy apparently wasn't paying Usopp much attention as he was glaring at me. "Only friend!? We're your friends! And I'll kick your ass till you remember!"

"Gum Gum...Pistol!"

Luffy shot his fist at me, but it seems while I didn't have control over my body I still made my knowledge over everything that was going on and that meant Luffy's moves. I moved my head just enough to dodge the attack and grabbed his stretched arm and flung him into the other two who were behind me.

"This is quite entertaining." I heard Mr. Three comment behind me.

_'Just you wait.'_ I thought. _'I'll be kicking your ass once this control is broken.'_

I then felt something jerk in my hand. My head turned on instict to inspect and saw that it was Luffy's arm. But, my body wasn' able to do much else before something big and heavy slammed into me and sent me flying back into a tree.

The next thing to happen was Luffy grabbed me by the collar of my vest and slammed me agiasnt the tree making me look right at him.

"Did that bring you back!?" Luffy shouted at me. "Do you remember who your real friends are!?"

Even though I wasn't in control, I could tell that the look on my face was probably one with no emotion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a monotone. "I already told you that Miss Goldenweek is my only friend and your some one she wants gone."

Luffy snarled at me as he let go with one of his fists and brought it back to punch me in the face I guess.

_'Damn it Luffy! Do something that gets the paint off my chest!'_ I screamed in my head.

Before Luffy could punch me I sent him flying back with a kick from both my legs.

"As much as this fight has been amusing I think it's time to put an end to this." I heard Mr. Three say. "Miss Goldenweek if you'd please."

"Cortez, will you please end the fight now." I heard Miss Goldenweek say. "And don't hold back at all."

"Alright." came my reply.

I saw that Luffy was getting up and was gettting ready to charge but since I was told not to hold back I wasn't going to let that happen. But, to my shock I didn't run to attack Luffy instead I made I riased my right hand and swung it forward at him.

The next thing that happened suprised me and I'm sure everyone who was watching the fight.

A golden like chain began soaring towards Luffy who jumped out of the way just in time for the chain to make a gash in the ground where he stood.

My head turned to follow Luffy's movement as I raised my left hand and flung it towards him, once agian a chain appeared that soared towards him and luckily he got out of the way again, this time the chain took a chunk out of the tree right behind him.

_'You know this would be really cool if it wasn't for one problem.'_ I thought.

_'And what's that?'_ Morgan asked.

_'If it wasn't being used to try and kill one of my best friends.'_ I replied.

_'...Good point.'_ Morgan told me.

I then heard what sounded like a scream and tuned back into the real world and saw that Luffy seemed to have dissappeared but the damage I had been doing was obvious with the gashes in the ground and chuncks taken out of the nearby trees.

"Gum Gum..."

I looked around to where Luffy's voice was coming from and when I couldn't find him my head looked up by instinct. And sure enough there was Luffy coming at me his arms stretched behind him and some blood flowing from his forhead.

I felt my right arm reeling back to attack once agian, but Luffy was already way a head of me on attacking.

"...Bazooka!"

Luffy's arms shot forwaed at me at high speed and I wasn't able to get out of the way fast enought as the palms of his hands slammed into my chest at full force and let me tell you that that attack is rightfuly named.

All the air left my lungs and I coughed up a small bit of blood and then went flying back at incredibly high speeds breaking through at least three trees and slamming into a boulder.

"I didn't see that coming." I said and it was then that I realized that Luffy's attack had rubbed a good amount of the paint off my chest breaking Miss Goldenweeks control. I smiled at Luffy. "Thanks for that." I told him before I fell to the ground unconcious.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I want to apologize for taking so long. But, I do want you all to know that my updates to the story will take a bit longer that I would want since my job is the late night shift.**

**Also, for all the guest reviewers if you guys wouldn't mind making a profile and reviewing this way I can answer any questions you may have thenit would really help me out in the long run, thanks.**

**Don't forget to review and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
